Harry, House, and Snape: Life in New Jersey
by Twonky
Summary: Dr. Greg House is Harry's father and Mr. Severus Snape is his teacher. What happens when they all get together? This is AU. There's no magic. There's some slash, but nothing explicit. There is also some spanking. And, of course, I don't own Harry Potter or House.
1. A Note from School

As Harry trudged home from school he considered his predicament. The note his teacher had written to his Dad was certainly not good news. However, Harry had only lived with his Dad for a few months and had no idea what to expect. He had only been in trouble once before since he came to live with his Dad and his consequence had been extremely minor.

His Dad had been required to attend a conference with his teacher, Ms. Gurley. Harry had not been turning in any work, none at all, not class work, not homework, nothing. Harry's Dad, Greg, had been surprised and explained to Ms. Gurley that he had observed Harry working quite diligently. Harry had been called in from the hallway and required to produce his notebooks. They were filled with writing.. Harry had watched as his Dad and Ms. Gurley flipped the pages, quickly scanning each one. His reading notebook was filled with his stories, observations, interesting words, and reflections about his reading. His math notebook had problems that Harry had found on the Internet. Each problem was neatly pasted onto the page. Beneath the problems were Harry's meticulous attempts to solve them. The work was clearly above grade level. His Dad had leaned down to rub his leg and then looked at Harry appraisingly. Ms. Gurley shrilly demanded to know if this was Harry's own work. Harry had just shrugged. Harry would never forget his Dad's words to Ms. Gurley, "It's obvious that my son finds second grade to be beneath him. It's also obvious that you really haven't been paying attention to his progress. I would be angry with you, but I hadn't noticed either." Then with a gruff, "C'mon Harry," he had limped out of the room.

Harry hadn't been sure what to think as they silently walked to the car. They were about halfway home when his father had stated his philosophy, "Everybody lies." Harry had answered with a brilliant, "Huh?" That's when Dr. House had explained his theory that nobody was completely honest. "I've even been known to provide misinformation," had been the statement that had most surprised Harry. As they pulled into the driveway Dr. House said quietly, "However, that doesn't mean that it is acceptable for you to lie to me." Harry had nodded dumbly and followed his Dad to the house. His dad had opened the door for him and as Harry passed by had given him a light swat on his rear end and that had been it.

Things did change after that. Harry no longer attended second grade. Instead he went with his Dad to the hospital and spent the day writing in his notebooks. Harry also had taken several tests. At the beginning of this school year, three weeks prior, he had begun at a new school. It was a private school for the highly gifted and Harry loved everything about it, except for his strict teacher. Most of the day he was allowed to do what interested him as long as he was quiet and that was not a problem for Harry. At certain points his teacher would work with the class or a small group teaching them short lessons that applied to their individual work. Harry usually didn't mind that too much, but today was different.

Mr. Snape had briefly explained that Harry needed work on his use of commas and then given Harry a work packet about comma usage with instructions to read it carefully and to write answers for every other question. Then Harry would be required to review his recent writing and correct his commas. Harry didn't like criticism and he thought that Mr. Snape was picking on him. Besides, Harry was at an important point in his writing and he didn't want to stop.

After briefly glancing at the packet Harry had thrown it on the floor while fiercely shaking his head. Mr. Snape had looked up calmly and sent him to the corner. "No," yelled Harry, "you won't treat me like a freaking baby."

"Language, Mr. Potter," Mr. Snape had stated with infuriating calmness.

However, Harry had lost his temper and began having a tantrum, like any other seven-year old might have. He picked up the comma packet, ripped it in half, and stomped on it all the while yelling, "NO, NO, NO."

"Are you quite finished, Potter?" Harry hadn't answered, but had stomped off to the corner where he had stayed until lunchtime. Mr. Snape sent the other students to lunch and called Harry out of the corner. "You will sit at your desk and eat, then you will repair that packet and complete it. You must bring this letter back tomorrow and it must be signed by your father." Harry had spent the rest of the day studying commas while his classmates participated in recess, art class, and a math contest.

Harry didn't know why he had flown off the handle, but it only made him angrier that Mr. Snape seemed unperturbed. "What a git!" Harry thought as he arrived home. Although Harry usually spent the afternoons with a neighbor, he noticed that his Dad's car was in the driveway so he headed for the front door. He was kind of glad he wouldn't have to wait to confess his crimes, but he was also afraid of what might happen. Harry knew what his mother would have done. She would have screamed at him and then sent him to his room to wait for her latest boyfriend to whip him. All of her boyfriends seemed to take pleasure in removing their belts and letting Harry have it.

Dr. House was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigar, and watching football. Harry trudged over and handed him the envelope. "What's this about?"

"I got in trouble at school," Harry mumbled. "I have to take that back tomorrow, signed by you." Harry was staring at his shoes.

Dr. House opened the envelope and read what seemed to be a very long missive from Mr. Snape. "Hmm. It seems you need to work on controlling your temper. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I just wanted to write," Harry whined. "I was at an important point in my story."

"And did you get to write?"

"No."

"What would have happened if you had asked your teacher to let you write for a few more minutes before you began your assignment?"

"He would have said no…I think."

"Next time, ask. Now, go do your homework."

Harry was shocked. Was that the whole lecture: "Next time, ask?" There had to be more to it. Maybe his Dad was just waiting for the right moment. Harry did his homework and then walked back into the living room. "Dad," he whispered. Dr. House turned his head. "I finished my homework."

"Okay."

"What should I do now?"

"Harry, I believe that you are perfectly capable of entertaining yourself until dinner."

"Yes sir," Harry went to his room and worked on the story he had been so anxious to continue at school. He was careful to use commas correctly. It felt like 10 minutes but had probably been at least an hour when Harry heard his Dad calling. Nervously (maybe this was when he would be punished) he jumped up and presented himself to his Dad.

"Wash up and set the table. Dinner's almost ready." Again, Harry was surprised, but he guessed that the punishment would come at bedtime. Greg didn't usually say much at dinner and today was no exception. The two ate in silence and then cleaned up together. "Bedtime, I'll come and check on you in a few minutes." Harry analyzed what his Dad had said. Those were the same words he used every night, but had his Dad emphasized the _check_ more than usual?

Harry brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and climbed into bed. Once there, he waited anxiously. When he heard his Dad limping down the hall, his stomach twisted, but his Dad merely poked his head in and said, "All set?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then good night," his Dad said as he turned and went back into the living room. Harry tossed and turned, but he couldn't get to sleep. After what seemed like hours he decided he just needed to go ask his Dad when and what his punishment would be.

As he softly padded down the hall he could see his Dad drinking a beer and reading something, probably one of his medical journals. Nervously Harry approached his unpredictable father. "Dad?" Greg, who had been thinking about his latest patient, was startled to see his son out of bed. Harry had never gotten out of bed at night before. Of course Harry hadn't been with him for long. Greg was still considering whether or not he could actually raise Harry. He hadn't even known that Harry existed until an ex-girlfriend of his died in a car accident.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Harry's mouth opened and closed. "C'mon, spit it out." Harry shook his head and started to back down the hall. "Harry," Greg called sternly, "What do you need?"

"Um, when are you going to punish me?" Harry finally blurted out.

"Punish you?" Greg was startled by Harry's question.

"Yeah, for getting in trouble at school."

"I thought that we'd already discussed that."

"But, aren't you going to whip me or something?" Harry questioned timidly.

"Come here, Harry."

Harry obliged and stood near his father who patted the couch next to him. Harry climbed up. "How did you mother punish you when you misbehaved?" Greg asked. Harry sighed and explained about his mother's boyfriends.

"Well, Harry. That was unacceptable. Your mother and her boyfriends were cruel, that was abuse. I have a different opinion about how to raise children than your mother did."

"Do you mean you won't punish me?"

"I didn't say that, Harry. Look, today you were already punished by Mr. Snape. You stood in the corner, right?" Harry nodded. "I hope that you will learn from this experience and not repeat the same or similar behaviors. If you get in trouble at school again, I'll have to punish you, but I won't whip you."

Harry was afraid to ask, but he did, "What will you do?"

"That depends."

"But…"

"Harry, I just really haven't considered it. I can tell you some things that I won't do. I would never whip you with a belt, put you in a tub of ice cold water, or make you sleep in the yard. However, I might spank you," Greg paused and Harry swallowed, "but I will never beat you. Understand?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Okay then, back to bed. I'll check on you in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Greg was concerned about his son. Harry used the word "sir" in almost every sentence and he expected a whipping for what Greg believed to be a fairly minor school offense. Greg was an impatient, curmudgeonly grouch who had never wanted children. He hardly paid any attention to the boy at all, but when he did, Harry seemed frightened. Greg knew that he should give the child more of his time. He was uncomfortable with the conversation he and Harry had just had about punishments. Since Harry had come to live with him, Greg had thought a lot about his own childhood. Greg's father had been almost sadistic in his punishments and Greg didn't want to do anything similar to Harry. However, he didn't want to commit to never using corporal punishment, as it seemed quick and easy. Greg figured that if Harry ever did anything horrible, he could give him a quick spanking and be done with it; however he wasn't sure that he wanted to continue to parent Harry. Perhaps he should call social services and have them find another place for the child.

Meanwhile, Harry was in bed considering his Dad. Dr. House was a bit grumpy and didn't seem very interested in Harry, but he had always been reasonable. Harry was confused though. He hadn't really been punished the whole time he had been here. Was it because his Dad didn't care what he did? Harry was pretty sure that his father did care, at least a little. Was it possible that Dr. House was right and his mother had been cruel? That didn't make sense. Harry had loved his mother. She had hugged him every night (well almost every night) at bedtime and taught him how to read, but she had also screamed at him just about every day. Dr. House never hugged, but he didn't raise his voice either. Harry nodded off considering his parents and was sound asleep by the time Dr. House came in to check on him.

The next morning, Harry turned in his note and apologized to Mr. Snape. His teacher had nodded and said, "No more tantrums, understood?" Harry had swallowed hard and agreed. Then Mr. Snape had sent him off to get to work. When school started and the room had the pleasant buzz of busy students, Mr. Snape had asked Harry to conference with him about his use of commas and had almost praised him for the improvements he had made to his writing. Mr. Snape wasn't the type to praise students. He just said things like, "See, I knew you weren't a dunderhead." or "That's acceptable." Honestly, Snape reminded Harry of his Dad and he wondered if they would get along or clash. This reminded Harry that he wasn't even sure how his Dad felt about him. How could he expect to predict what his Dad would think of Snape?

During recess that afternoon a boy from Harry's class asked him what had happened when he got his note signed. When Harry had explained, Ron had whistled through his teeth saying, "You are one lucky kid. My Mom would have used her wooden spoon on my rear end and I'd probably be standing today." This had made Harry thoughtful. What would most other parents have done about his misbehavior?


	2. A Visit from Social Services

**AN: I'm reposting this. It didn't look like gobbledygook in the preview, but it sure was. I'm not sure what I did wrong. I hope it works this time.**

Things continued on much as they had for the next several weeks until one day when Dr. House had asked Harry how he felt about their situation. "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy living here, or would you rather live somewhere else?"

"There isn't anywhere else, is there?"

"It's possible that social services could find you another home."

"Oh," Harry stared at his feet, "do I have to leave?"

Greg studied Harry for a minute and explained. "I'm just not sure that I'm capable of this parenting thing."

"But, you are. You feed me every day and you make sure that I'm not alone after school and you found a better school for me and you don't yell at me for just existing. Please don't send me away."

"I have practiced incredible restraint, but that doesn't mean that I won't ever blow my top."

Harry merely nodded. He could feel burning behind his eyes and he didn't want to cry.

"I just don't know. You might be happier with somebody else, somebody who would pay more attention to you." House glumly replied. Harry turned and ran to his room, slamming the door in the process. Greg shook his head and went to the kitchen to wrangle up something to eat. When dinner was ready, he called Harry to the table, but Harry didn't come. House limped down the hall and knocked softly on the door. There was no answer, so he opened it. Harry was lying on his bed. It looked as if he had been crying.

"Harry, it's dinner time."

"Not hungry."

"I expect you to come to the table anyway."

"I don't want to."

"Harry, are you going to start with me now? Get up, wash your hands and face and go to the table. One more thing, never slam the door again." Greg ordered a bit more harshly than he would have liked.

Harry complied, but he was grumpy about it. His dad chose to ignore his behavior.

A few days later Harry spotted his Dad's car and a strange car in the driveway when he arrived home from school. He decided to go to the neighbor's house like usual because he didn't know who the extra car belonged to. However, Mrs. Sprout called to him from the garden that he was to go on home. Something about the situation felt wrong to Harry, but he walked home any way.

His Dad was sitting at the dining room table with a lady who looked vaguely familiar. She smiled at him. "Harry, do you remember your social worker, Ms. Young?" asked his dad.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry stated. "Is she going to take me away?"

Ms. Young quickly answered, "I'm here to see how you and your father are doing. I don't intend to take you away." Harry just stared at his feet.

Greg struggled to his feet. "You two talk. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Harry nodded as Ms. Young thanked Greg. After Greg had left the room, Harry just stood there looking wistfully toward the door. He had almost forgotten about Ms. Young until she asked him to sit down. Harry complied and looked at her expectantly.

Ms. Young cleared her throat and began,"Okay, Harry, you are looking well. I think you've grown at least an inch since I last saw you." Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Harry, what makes you think that I'm here to take you away?"

Again, Harry shrugged, but Ms. Young waited. Uncomfortable with the silence, Harry answered, "A couple of weeks ago, Dad told me that he wasn't sure that he was a good parent."

"What do you think?"

"I want to stay."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to stay. I asked you what you think about his parenting."

"Umm… he's different than my Mom was. He never yells at me and he said that he'll never whip me but that he might spank me. He doesn't hug me, but he always makes sure that I'm fed and he checks on me at bedtime."

"Okay. Do you ever doing anything fun with your Dad?" asked Ms. Young.

"We don't go many places, but we call out for pizza sometimes and he's really funny. It's fun just to hang out with him."

"I see. You mentioned spankings. Has he punished you?"

"Not really. Once he gave me a little smack on the rear end, but it didn't hurt. Another time I was really bad at school and he just gave me some advice. I try to be really good 'cause I want to stay here."

"You know, we might be able to find you a family where you'd have a Mom and a Dad and maybe even brothers and sisters."

"But that's not what I want. Why doesn't he want me?"

"Oh honey. I don't think that he doesn't want you. He wants what is best for you. Can you see that?"Harry just shrugged. "Do you have homework?" Harry nodded. "Okay, well you work on that while I speak to your Father a few more minutes. Okay?" Harry smiled as he thought about Greg imitating Ms. Young by saying, "Okay, Okay?" in a high pitched voice. His Dad was funny.

"I'll get him."

Harry considered listening at the door as his father and Ms. Young discussed him, but he thought better of it and went to his room to complete his homework. After awhile he heard Ms. Young leave, but he just kept reading. He didn't want to see his Dad right now. It might make him feel worse, but everything seemed normal at dinner. Since his father didn't bring up Ms. Young's visit, Harry didn't say anything either.

Harry didn't sleep well that night and was grouchy the next morning. Dr. House didn't seem to notice. Harry had figured out that his Dad wasn't a morning person within two days of living with him. Mr. Snape, also not a morning person, noticed that Harry was in a foul mood as soon as Harry stomped into the classroom five minutes late. Mr. Snape reached out for Harry's late pass, but Harry ignored his outstretched hand and headed for his cubby. "Where's your tardy pass, Mr. Potter"

"I don't have one."

"Go get one."

"Okay. Whatever."

Mr. Snape frowned, but Harry was already walking out the door and didn't notice. When Harry hadn't arrived back at class ten minutes later, Mr. Snape called the office and was informed that Harry had not come in for a late slip. "We better find him," Snape responded. All available members of the crisis team were paged to come to the office. Snape left the teacher next door in charge of his class and walked to the office, stopping to check the boy's restroom on the way. After twenty minutes the school had been thoroughly searched. It was time to call the police and inform Harry's father of the situation. After a quick conversation, Dr. House headed for home and the police put out a bulletin about the missing child. Within fifteen minutes he was spotted by an officer in a cruiser. Harry, who had been wandering around the neighborhood trying to figure out what he was going to do about the mess he was in, was startled when the officer approached him. He tried to run, but the officer just grabbed his arm. Five minutes later Harry was delivered to his home where his irate, but concerned, father was waiting.

Dr. House sent Harry to his room and called the school to inform them that Harry was safe. He was informed that he and Harry would need to come in later that day for a conference.

Meanwhile Harry sat on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what to expect. Dr. House's phone rang. It was a member of his team. Couldn't they get along without him for five minutes? Greg quickly consulted with the caller and sat on the couch to consider Harry. He seriously didn't want to spank the boy, but perhaps that would get through to him the best. Still considering his options, he limped to his son's room. After knocking lightly on the door, he entered to find his son on the floor.

Although Harry wasn't sobbing any more, it was clear that he had been. Greg went into the bathroom and got a warm, wet wash cloth. Then he lowered himself into Harry's desk chair. "Harry, come over here please." Reluctantly, but promptly, Harry stood up and walked over to his father. Greg used the cloth to clean Harry's face and gave him a tissue to blow his nose. Once Harry's face looked respectable again, Greg told him to sit on his bed. Harry did so. Although his face pointed toward his father, his eyes were on his knees. "Harry, look at me please." Harry looked at his father's face and was surprised that his dad didn't look angry. "Now, tell me what happened."

"You already know," Harry mumbled.

Greg sighed, "I know what Mr. Snape and the police officer told me. I don't know your side of the story."

Harry sighed and Greg nodded encouragingly. "Well, I didn't sleep very well last night."

Harry paused. "Go on," Greg said.

"I kind of felt lousy this morning and I guess I was a bit too slow because I got to school late. I rushed into my classroom and started to put my bag away, but Mr. Snape wanted my tardy pass. I hadn't even stopped by the office, so he sent me to get one. I just kinda dropped my stuff right on the floor and left the room. I knew I'd be in trouble for that and for being late and I got scared, so just left. I was on my way home when I realized that I'd just gotten myself into bigger trouble. I didn't know what to do, so I just started wandering around. That's when the cop found me and brought me home."

"I see. Can you tell me why you didn't sleep well last night?" Dr. House asked.

"Umm…well, I guess I was upset about yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, that lady came."

"You mean the 'okay' lady?" Harry smiled faintly and nodded. "That really worried you, didn't it?"

"Now you're gonna get rid of me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was bad. You don't really want me, but I figured if I was really good and didn't get in the way, you might keep me, but now you had to come home from work and everything." Harry was crying again.

Dr. House looked thoughtful,recalling how scared he had been when Harry had been missing. "Harry." Harry looked up. "Ms. Young was just here on a standard visit. Social services needs to be sure that you're doing okay." He paused and added in a perfect imitation of Ms. Young, "Okay?"

Again, Harry almost smiled. "Oh."

"If you're comfortable staying here, then I think we'll just keep muddling through."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well, that's settled, but you still need to be punished," Dr. House stated firmly.

Harry looked up. "Are you gonna spank me?"

"Not this time. However, for the next week you are confined to your room, except for meals and school. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"From now on, I expect you to be where you're supposed to be. If you pull a stunt like this again, I will spank you. Got it?" Harry nodded. "Good, now get cleaned up. We have a conference at your school."

The meeting at school was mostly what Dr. House had expected. Harry was scolded by both the principal and Mr. Snape for his foolish actions. The punishment was rather inventive. For a week, Harry was to be escorted everywhere from the minute he stepped foot on campus until he left. He would eat lunch in his classroom or in the office, depending on Mr. Snape's lunch plans each day. During recess Harry would have to play in an area designated by Mr. Snape.

When the meeting was adjourned Dr. House shook hands with Harry's principal and teacher. As he made eye contact with Mr. Snape he noticed the other man checking him out. He returned the eye contact and deliberately shifted his eyes down Snape's slim body. "Let's meet again next week to assure that Harry is ready to return to his normal schedule," suggested Mr. Snape with a wink. Dr House smiled and nodded as Mr. Snape escorted Harry back to class.

Harry didn't really mind spending all of his time in his room. That's what he did most of the time anyway. It was embarrassing to be escorted all day at school, but surprisingly enough Snape was decent about it. He didn't constantly make hurtful comments or continue to scold Harry for leaving the building. In the past teachers had been threatened by Harry's intelligence, but Mr. Snape challenged Harry every day without being demeaning. He didn't even make Harry feel stupid about requiring an escort. However, it was the last day of his punishment before Harry felt able to apologize to Mr. Snape for leaving the school without authorization. That was also the day the Harry's dad came in for a follow-up conference.

Harry sat quietly at his desk while his father and teacher spoke in the conference room that was attached to the classroom. At first he had tried to watch through the glass hoping that he could get some idea of what they were talking about, but Mr. Snape had come out and told him to turn around and do his work. Harry had complied, but he was pouting.

While Harry pouted at his desk, his father and teacher were discussing local gay bars and setting up a date. They decided it would be better not to share their plans with Harry as they weren't sure how he would react. After a few more minutes of idle chat, Greg collected his son and went home.

That Friday night Mrs. Sprout stayed with Harry while his father went out with a friend. Harry never suspected that the friend was his teacher.


	3. Harry Disobeys

**AN: This chapter contains a spanking and discussion of spanking. Feel free not to read it. (I have never and will never spank my kids, but I think Dr. House, as a reluctant father, might.)**

Life continued much as it had before, Harry went to school and Greg went to work. Greg did start going out regularly, but Harry didn't mind having Mrs. Sprout as a babysitter. She was kind and a great cook. School was going well. Perhaps Mr. Snape paid more attention to Harry, but Harry wasn't surprised. He had left campus. That had been a big deal.

It was a Friday afternoon when Ron suggested they play at the park for a bit after school. "I have to go straight home, well to my babysitters' house."

"Aw, come on. She won't notice if you're a few minutes late. We'll just climb the rock walls for a few minutes." Harry agreed and he and Ron ran to the park. Before he knew it, Harry was involved in a complicated version of tag. There were specific rules for what you could do at each piece of equipment and how long you could stay there. Really, Harry and Ron and the other boys at the park just made it up as they went along, but it was great fun.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Sprout was worried and called Dr. House. Greg was concerned, too. Since he had already left work he agreed to drive the route from school to home to see if he could spot Harry. He didn't want to call the police without looking a bit. As Greg drove slowly by the park he noticed a bunch of boys running around like hooligans. Was Harry among them? He parked his car and headed toward the playground.

"Hey, who's the old guy with the cane?" laughed Ron.

Harry's heart dropped into his stomach as he turned to look. "Uh, oh, I gotta go." Harry grabbed his backpack and raced toward his father. Greg stood and waited for him. Then he escorted Harry to the car without a word. As Harry climbed in he felt a firm swat on his rear and wondered if there were more to come. The ride home was silent except for the occasional sniffle from Harry who was struggling not to start sobbing.

As soon as they got in the door, Dr. House told Harry to sit in the recliner and wait. Then he called Mrs. Sprout to let her know that Harry was safe and Severus to postpone their usual Friday date to Saturday. As Greg walked into the living room, he grabbed a box of tissues. Handing one of them to Harry and ordering him to blow, Greg seated himself on the end of the coffee table facing Harry. "You seem to have a problem with not being where you are supposed to be," Greg stated while forcing eye contact with his son. Harry just continued to sob. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," was all that Harry could manage.

"Do you realize how worried Mrs. Sprout was? When she called me she was practically hysterical. I was afraid that you had run off again." Harry continued to sob. "You're going to have to get control of yourself, kid. Breathe slowly. That's it. Now blow out through your mouth and in through your nose." After a couple of minutes the sobbing stopped. "Calmer?"

Harry nodded and crumpled another tissue into his pocket.

"Do you have anything that you want to tell me?"

Harry shook his head, "Just, I'm sorry."

"You said. What were you doing at the park?"

"I just wanted to play a couple of minutes. I didn't think Mrs. Sprout would even notice, but I lost track of time," Harry whined.

"Do you know how important it is that I always know where you are?" Harry shook his head. "If I can't trust you to be where I expect you to be, I'll never know if you are safe or in danger. Understand?" Harry nodded. "Okay. Since this is your second offense, the punishment will have to be worse." Harry sucked in his lower lip. "You will write an apology to Mrs. Sprout which you will hand deliver to her tomorrow when she comes to babysit you. You will stay in your room until Monday. Your meals will be delivered." Harry nodded, but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Finally, you will receive a spanking. Come here please."

As soon as he heard "spanking," Harry freaked out. He began yelling "No, No, No" and curled into a ball on the recliner. "Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Dr. House was not able to get Harry's attention, so he sat and watched Harry for a minute. He could tell that his son was terrified and probably having flashbacks. He kind of wished that he hadn't told Harry that he would get a spanking the next time he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Greg even considered not spanking the little boy, but he knew that Harry wouldn't be able to trust him, if he didn't keep his word. Harry also wouldn't know what to expect until he actually received a spanking rather than a beating. Greg knew that if he wanted to be able to use corporal punishment in the future, he'd have to use it today. He considered just never spanking the child, but he knew that he was kind of lazy and didn't want to have to invent consequences and then follow through with them. Still thinking over his options, Greg got up and walked into the kitchen, got out two glasses, and poured cold water into them. He took a few sips from his glass and then carried both glasses into the living room where Harry was still sobbing in the recliner. "C'mon, Harry. Sit up." Harry complied, somewhat. "There you go, now drink this water, slowly. Just take little sips. That's it."

As Harry sipped, he slowly sat up a little more, staring at his knees. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out."

Greg gently placed his fingers under Harry's chin and angled his face up so that they were looking eye to eye. Harry looked down. "Look at me, Harry. You never have to be sorry for being afraid." Harry nodded, just a bit. "Are you feeling calmer?

"Uh, huh."

"Okay then stand up please."

Harry's chin quivered as he put his glass down and stood in front of his father. Dr. House reached for the waistband of Harry pants sticking his thumbs between Harry's hips and underpants. "NO, NO!" Harry yelled while attempting to push Greg's hands away.

Greg just pushed Harry pants and underpants down to his knees and pulled Harry over his lap. Harry was yelling. "Please, please, I'll be good, I promise" over and over again. Greg steeled himself and then smacked Harry's wiggling rear end. His handprint appeared in pink right in the middle of Harry's bottom. Greg then smacked Harry's right cheek, followed by his left. Finally he spanked both sit spots right where Harry's cheeks met his thighs. Harry's bottom was slightly pink all over and Greg felt he had made his point.

Dr. House lifted Harry up by his armpits and righted the boy's pants. Harry just stood there crying. Greg grabbed another tissue and pushed it into Harry's hand. "Blow," he ordered. Harry did so. When Harry finished blowing, Greg encouraged Harry to sip some more water. Harry calmed down while taking small sips of the cool water and then handed the empty glass back to his Dad. As if just noticing the tiny sting in his bottom, Harry reached his hands around to rub. "Okay, off to your room then." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He rushed to his room and gently closed the door. Greg moved himself to the recliner, put his feet up, and took some deep breaths.

When he was a bit calmer, Dr. House debated with himself about whether or not he had done the right thing. Had he fairly punished Harry so that he wouldn't go missing again or had he given Harry another miserable childhood memory? Only time would tell. Greg slowly got up and walked to his piano. Playing music always helped him relax. After a few minutes he glanced at his watch. It was already 6:30! Where had the time gone? Although Greg wasn't hungry, he knew that Harry needed to eat so he made his way to the kitchen where he fixed a simple dinner for Harry. Then he carried the meal to Harry's door and knocked softly. Hearing no answer he opened the door slowly. Harry was sound asleep on his tummy. Greg put the plate and the glass on Harry's desk and called softly to Harry. "It's dinner time, kid." His son roused slightly and looked up. "Your food is right here. Wash your face and hands and then eat. When you are finished you may put your dishes in the hall outside your door." Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded. Satisfied that he had understood, Greg went back to the living room to read his latest medical journal.

After his spanking, Harry had rushed to his room, being very careful not to slam his door, and thrown himself onto his bed. His bottom stung a little bit, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as when any of his mother's boyfriends had whipped him. Somehow, though, he felt worse. He had been really embarrassed that he had reacted so strongly when his dad informed him that he was to receive a spanking and then when his dad had taken down his pants he was mortified. So he was lying on his bed sobbing and thinking about how he was never going to misbehave again when he heard his dad playing the piano. He loved it when his dad played music. It soothed him and soon he was asleep.

He was dreaming about playing tag at the park, but instead of kids chasing him, there was a belt. If it caught him it would whip him. That's when he heard his name and tried to wake up. It took him a minute, but his dad was patient. As his dad walked out of the room after reminding Harry to wash before he ate, Harry sat up and stumbled to the bathroom. He took care of his personal needs, washed, and headed to his desk to eat. Just as he lowered himself into the chair, he realized that he should have sat on a pillow. It was always difficult to sit in a hard chair after he was punished. However, it was too late when he thought of it and his bottom was already in the chair. Harry was stunned that it didn't hurt. He bounced up and down a bit, still no pain. He rushed into the bathroom to examine his rear in the mirror. He couldn't see, so he stepped onto his step stool. His bottom was pale white. Harry wondered how the spanking could have hurt so much and not left marks, but he was glad. He ate his dinner and went to bed. When his father checked on him later, Harry was sound asleep.

Harry spent all day Saturday in his room. His dad didn't say much except to verify that Harry had written his apology. When Greg brought Harry's dinner, he informed his son that he was going out soon and that Mrs. Sprout would be there to babysit. Harry could apologize to her then.

Mrs. Sprout had forgiven Harry quickly, but asked that he never scare her like that again. Then she had tucked him into bed and read to him a bit. Although Harry was perfectly capable of reading for himself, he loved the attention.

Meanwhile Greg was sharing the story with Severus who was supportive of Greg's efforts with Harry. The school where he taught had only banned corporal punishment a few years ago so Severus somewhat understood how Greg felt. Severus had encouraged the school to ban corporal punishment, not because he was against it, but because after spanking a few children he realized that it was too intimate for the school setting. Of course he hadn't bared his students' bottoms, but it still made him uncomfortable. After a couple of drinks at the bar, the men had gone to Severus's house for a bit more privacy, but Greg returned home by midnight to find Mrs. Sprout asleep in the recliner and Harry asleep in his room, presumably. He gently woke Mrs. Sprout, who praised Harry's behavior and his apology, and thanked her for her time. After checking on Harry, he went to bed.

Sunday evening when Greg delivered Harry's dinner he sat on Harry's bed while Harry was in the bathroom washing up. Harry was a bit surprised to see him there and froze in the doorway for a minute. "Come and sit down and start eating. We have a few things to discuss, but we can talk while you eat."

"Yes, sir." Harry sat at his desk and speared a potato with his fork. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not that I know of. However, I think we need to discuss your spanking."

"Oh," Harry looked down at his plate.

"Does your bottom still hurt?"

Harry grimaced, but shoved a potato into his mouth and shook his head, but his face reddened in embarrassment as he chewed thoughtfully. After a minute, he added, "No, but it's kind of weird." He paused and Greg nodded, encouraging him to continue. "At first it hurt just as bad as when Mom had her boyfriends punish me, but then a few minutes later, it didn't really hurt anymore."

"Good. A spanking is just meant to sting for a bit.. Any other thoughts?"

Harry looked thoughtful as he chewed a piece of chicken, "Yeah, I know this sounds stupid, I think it hurt my feelings more." Harry took a bite and chewed before continuing. "I was always mad at my Mom, but with you, I'm just embarrassed or sorry or, I don't know, but I know that I deserved it."

Thank you for being honest with me. Perhaps next time, if there is a next time, you won't be so frightened."

Harry smiled shyly. "I hope there's not a next time."

"Me too, now finish eating and get ready for bed. Tomorrow morning you may have breakfast in the kitchen. I'll be back to check on you in about half an hour."

"Okay." Greg smiled to himself when he noticed that Harry hadn't said 'sir' this time.

Just as Greg was about to shut Harry's door, he heard "Uh, Dad?"

Greg stepped back into the room, "Yes?"

Harry looked down, embarrassed. "Um, I have a question."

Greg sensed the gravity of the moment and sat back down on Harry's bed. "What is it Harry?"

"I w-wanted to ask you something." Harry, who was wringing his hands in his lap, glanced at Greg.

"What is it, Harry?" Greg was feeling impatient, but he avoided sighing.

"It's about . . . my pants?"

"Your pants?" Greg raised his eyebrows. Harry merely nodded. Greg studied his son's body posture and noted how uncomfortable the child looked. That's when he realized what Harry was trying to say. "Harry, do you want to know why I pulled down your pants when I spanked you?"

Harry nodded the tiniest bit. If Greg hadn't been watching so closely he wouldn't have seen the motion. "Harry, remember when you had that tantrum in school and you thought that I would whip you?" Again, Harry nodded. "Well, since then I've given it a lot of thought. I had to work out what I would do if I ever decided to spank you." Harry shrugged. "That when I decided that I'd have to bare your ass-uh, I mean bottom." Harry glanced at Greg without moving his head. "Harry, look at me, please." Harry looked through his bangs without moving his head, so Greg gently placed his fingers under Harry's chin and tilted the child's head up. "When my Dad punished me, he often left bruises or welts that lasted for days. I don't want to do that to you." Harry raised his left shoulder. "By pulling down your pants, I can see what's actually happening to your rear while I'm spanking you. Also, I don't have to spank as hard as I would to make you feel it through jeans."

"Oh," Harry responded.

"So, it's to make sure that I don't injure you." Greg didn't mention that it also made the spanking more intimidating and created a loud slapping noise that would make soft spanks seem harder. He couldn't let Harry in on all of his secrets. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Finish your dinner and get to bed."

"Okay."

When Greg came back to check on his son, Harry was already sound asleep.


	4. Sev's Revenge

Life continued pretty much as before. Harry went to school. Greg went to work. Greg stayed at work Harry went to Mrs. Sprout's. Greg and Severus went out. Mrs. Sprout babysat at the House home. Greg did try to make a more concerted effort to spend more time with Harry. When he discovered that Harry wanted to learn to play the guitar, he went out and bought him a mini black Stratocaster. Harry was a quick study and he and his Dad enjoyed jamming on Saturday afternoons.

Greg's relationship with Severus began as being mostly physical, although Greg insisted on the lights being out. He didn't want Severus to see his leg. What he didn't know was that Severus had a tattoo that he wanted to hide. However, they eventually became more intimate. It turned out that they both had abusive fathers. Greg shared his fear that he wasn't a good parent for Harry, but Severus disagreed.

Mr. Snape was always punctual, while Dr. House tended to run on his own schedule. It wasn't that he didn't want to be on time, but he wasn't concerned if something came up that made him late. He just figured Severus would wait for him. However, Severus felt that Greg was taking advantage of him was frustrated. He hated sitting at a bar all by himself waiting for Greg to show up. Although he had explained how he felt to Greg several times, Greg didn't seem to care. It was finally too much for Severus when Greg didn't show up for the hospital Christmas party. Neither man had wanted to go, but Greg pretty much had to attend for at least dinner and had talked Severus into joining him.

On the night of the big party Severus showed up, on time, in his tuxedo. Greg was not there. All of Greg's team was there. One of them informed him that Dr. House was dealing with a patient. Severus slipped out and strode to Greg's office where he saw him lying on the couch throwing a tennis ball up and down. Greg was still in a t-shirt and jeans. Severus walked in and informed Greg that if he couldn't be bothered to show up for their dates and had his team make excuses for him then their relationship was over. Greg didn't get a chance to say anything before Severus walked out slamming the door behind him. Although Dr. House started to get up and go after Severus, he changed his mind. If Snape couldn't at least find out what had happened then Snape wasn't worth his time.

Harry had spent much of his winter break writing and was looking forward to conferencing with his teacher. As soon as he arrived in the classroom, Harry signed up for a meeting with Mr. Snape. After the morning routine Harry and his peers settled in to work. Mr. Snape went to his desk and looked at the list of students who wanted to conference, "Mr. Weasley, please join me." Harry was surprised. He knew that he had been first on the list. After about five minutes Ron returned to his seat and Mr. Snape called another student, but not Harry. When Mr. Snape sent the second student back to her seat, Harry jumped up and walked toward Mr. Snape. "Mr. Potter, go back to your seat."

"But I requested a conference."

"Go back to your seat."

"Yes, sir." Harry stared at his feet as he returned to his desk. Harry spent some time looking over his writing making some edits and revisions. Then he made a list of questions about his work that he wanted to ask Mr. Snape. Next he started the next chapter of his story, but his mind wasn't on his work. Every time Mr. Snape called another student, Harry looked up. After the fourth student, Harry sighed deeply.

"Mr. Potter, if you can't work quietly, go stand in the corner."

Harry didn't respond but he could feel his ears turning hot. He just couldn't understand what was going on. Why was Mr. Snape picking on him?

"Mr. Potter, I told you to stand in the corner."

"But, but, I wasn't…"

Mr. Snape pointed toward the corner, "NOW." Harry got up and dragged his feet to the corner. He heard Mr. Snape call several more students before it was lunch time.

When the class lined up for lunch, Mr. Snape left Harry in the corner. Harry heard his friend, Ron, ask, "What about Harry?"

The response was "Mind your own business, Mr. Weasley." That's when tears began to stream down Harry's face. The room was silent and Harry assumed he was alone, but he was afraid to turn around. After what seemed like forever he heard his teacher's footsteps and then a desk dragging across the floor. "Mr. Potter, you need to learn that your needs aren't more important than others'. Until you do, you will sit in this corner. Go get your lunch and you may eat at your desk."

Harry, red-faced, turned away from the corner and walked to his cubby where he grabbed his lunch. When Harry turned he saw that Mr. Snape had placed Harry's desk directly in the corner. "Mr. Snape?"

"Sit down, Mr. Potter."

"But sir, may I please use the restroom."

"Sit down and raise your hand."

Harry did so, but Mr. Snape didn't call on him. Harry had to go and didn't want to eat without washing his hands so he just kept his hand up. After a few minutes his arm grew tired. Harry switched arms. Feeling desperate, Harry worked up enough courage to turn around. Mr. Snape wasn't even in the room. "What should I do?" thought Harry. He really didn't want to wet his pants. Finally he just got up and ran to the bathroom hoping that he wouldn't meet Mr. Snape in the hallway, but he wasn't that lucky. When he came out of the restroom, Mr. Snape was waiting for him.

"Return to your corner."

"I'm sorry, sir, I just didn't want to wet my pants."

"I'm not interested in your excuses, go sit down."

Harry followed directions. Although he hadn't even begun to each lunch, Harry wasn't hungry so he put his head on his desk while tears slid miserably his face. After the puddle of his tears was large enough to threaten getting his writing notebook wet, Harry heard the unmistakable sounds of his classmates returning. Mr. Snape called the other students to the front carpet and began reading to them. Harry couldn't hear much and wondered what story he was missing, but he didn't even try to move. By the time the rest of the class began math, Harry had his tears under control, but he just kept his head down on his desk. Mr. Snape said nothing to him until after the rest of the class had been dismissed. "Come here, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked dejectedly to Mr. Snape's desk. "I see you still can't keep your emotions in control," commented harshly. Harry stared at his shoes. "Look at me, Mr. Potter." Harry raised his gaze to his teacher's face. "Since you couldn't be bothered to do your work this afternoon, I have developed a new schedule for you." A paper was thrust into Harry's hand. "Read it." Harry read.

7:45-8:15 Unpack and sit at your desk.

8:15-10:15 Work in your language arts folder.

10:15-12:15 Work in your math folder.

12:15-12:20 After the other students have gone to lunch, go to the restroom.

12:20-12:50 Sit at your desk and eat lunch.

12:50-1:30 While the other students are at recess, put your head down..

1:30-2:15 Slide your desk out of the way and stand in the corner.

2:15 After the other students are dismissed, pack up and leave.

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?"

"What did I do?"

"Do you have any questions about your new schedule?"

Harry bit his lip and looked up, "How long will I be following this?"

"Until further notice. Be sure to wear a watch." At that Mr. Snape removed the schedule from Harry's hand. "You are dismissed." Harry packed his bag as quickly as possible and rushed out of the room. Then he ran all the way to Mrs. Sprout's house.

"You look like you've had a hard day, sweetie. Would you like to help me in the garden before you start your homework?" Mrs. Sprout asked kindly.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry followed Mrs. Sprout to the garden where she gave Harry a pair of gardening gloves and showed him how to pull weeds. Harry enjoyed pretending the weeds were Mr. Snape and then ripping them out of the ground and throwing them in the bin.

"Let's go in the house and have some cookies, honey." Harry trailed Mrs. Sprout into the kitchen and sat at the table drinking cold milk and eating fresh chocolate chip cookies. "Harry, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Harry just shook his head. "Well, I'm here if you need me. You know that, don't you?" Harry nodded his head as a rebellious tear slid down his face.

After his snack, Harry sat in the living room and got out his homework. Mr. Snape assigned the same homework every night. Read, write, and do math, for at least twenty minutes each. Harry usually worked zealously, but today he just couldn't bring himself to care so he stretched out on the couch and went to sleep. When Dr. House came to get Harry he was surprised that the boy was asleep, but Mrs. Sprout explained that it seemed that Harry had a rough day at school. As they walked across the lawn, Greg asked Harry what had happened, but Harry just said that he was tired.

After dinner Harry went straight to bed. As he lay trying to go to sleep, he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. How could he explain his problems to his father when he didn't even know why Mr. Snape was so angry? He was sure that his Dad would think he was making it up if Harry tried to explain that he didn't know why Mr. Snape was punishing him.

On the way to school the next morning Harry met Ron at the corner. "Harry, what did you do to get Mr. Snape in such a snit?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever it is, you better fix it. He seems really mad."

"I know, I know." Neither boy suspected that Snape was actually angry with Harry's father.

The day progressed much as the day before except that Mr. Snape didn't speak to Harry at all except to inform him that his new schedule was taped to the wall by the desk. The next day Mr. Snape completely ignored Harry. By Friday Harry wasn't even bothering to complete any work. He just sat at his desk and doodled on his papers.

On Monday morning Harry found a note with his teacher's familiar scrawl. It said, "Obviously your work is too difficult for you. I've provided something simpler for this week." Harry checked his folders. Mr. Snape had replaced Harry's usual assignments with what appeared to be kindergarten work. On Tuesday Harry felt too sick to go to school so Dr. House let him stay with Mrs. Sprout for the day. Harry stayed with Mrs. Sprout again on Wednesday and Thursday, but on Friday, House forced him to go to school.

When Harry arrived at school, Mr. Snape didn't even acknowledge that Harry had been missing for three days so Harry decided that this would be his last day of school. On Monday, he would find a way to skip. Over the weekend Harry decided that he would unlock the back door before leaving on Monday morning. Then he would walk around the block and hide in the backyard until his dad left for work. With the back door unlocked Harry would be able to slip inside and have the run of the house for the rest of the day. At about 2:45 he would go to Mrs. Sprout's as if he was coming home from school. Harry realized the there were many things that could go wrong with his plan but he felt that avoiding Mr. Snape was worth the risk.

On Monday morning Harry got dressed, as usual, and ate a bowl of cereal. After cleaning up from breakfast, he slipped to the back door and made sure that is was unlocked. Then he grabbed his backpack and walked to the front door. Dr. House was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and boxers. For the first time Harry realized that he had no idea what time his Dad left for work. "Hey, Dad, do you think you could give me a ride to school today. My backpack is extra heavy." (This was true. Harry had prepared for the eventuality that he wouldn't be able to get into the house. He had packed several books and some food.)

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not leaving for another hour. You'd be late."

"Okay, Dad. Thanks anyway. Bye." With that, Harry rushed out the door. He turned left at the sidewalk as he would if he were going to school. Then he walked to the next corner. Normally he would turn right and meet Ron at the next corner, but instead he turned left. Harry didn't worry about Ron waiting for him. He and Ron had agreed not to wait more than five minutes. He continued for one block and then made another left. As Harry walked he thought about what he could do while he was home alone. First he was going to have another bowl of cereal. Then he was going to plant himself in front of the television for a couple of hours. Next he would have lunch. He wouldn't have to worry about his Dad noticing that more food was missing because Harry had a packed lunch. Just as Harry was considering whether or not to eat in the living room he heard a voice that sounded familiar. It was Hannah calling good-bye to her family. "Uh oh," he thought, "I didn't know Hannah lived nearby." Harry dived under a bush and waited for Hannah to pass by. He stayed under the prickly bush until he saw her turn the corner. Then he jumped up and continued to the end of the block. Harry looked up and down the street to assure himself that nobody was around. Then he raced down the block and turned the final corner toward home. That's when he slowed down and studied his house. His Dad's car was still in the driveway so he tried to stay hidden behind bushes just in case his Dad walked out to the car while Harry was still on the street. The scariest part was sneaking into the backyard and climbing the pine tree. That's when Harry realized the fault with his plan. How was he to know when his Dad left? He couldn't even see the car from here. Harry shivered as he considered his options. Although he hadn't felt cold when he was walking, sitting in this tree was freezing. Harry leaned his head against the tree and listened. Perhaps he would hear the door slam.

After what seemed forever, Harry heard a car door close, but he couldn't be sure it was his Dad's car. He waited several more agonizing minutes and then slowly climbed down the tree and crept around the corner to see if his Dad's car was gone. It was, so Harry walked into the house through the back door.

After carefully looking around the living room to commit it to memory so he could set it up just as it was, Harry plunked down on the couch and turned on the television. He normally didn't watch much television as he was usually busy with other things, but Harry didn't want to entertain himself as usual. He just wanted to be a couch potato. At lunchtime Harry ate his packed lunch and cleaned up carefully. He had tossed his trash in kitchen can before he realized that he usually brought it home in his lunch box. He carefully retrieved his baggies and wrappers and stuffed them into his lunch box which he then stuffed into his book bag.

Harry decided that he wanted a nap so he went in his room and set his alarm for 2:15. That's when school ended so he would have time to make sure that house looked like nobody had been there and get to Mrs. Sprout's on time.

Monday's plan had worked just about perfectly so Harry followed the same schedule on Tuesday except for a couple of minor changes. First he walked a couple of extra blocks out of the way to avoid meeting Hannah. That also meant he had to wait less time for his Dad to leave. Second, he waited on the back porch rather than in the tree. It was more comfortable and his Dad never came out there. Finally, he set his alarm for 2:35 rather than 2:15. Yesterday he had to wait around too long and he got nervous.

Harry continued to skip school for the rest of the week and the next. Nobody seemed to be the wiser, and Harry felt better. Why should he waste his time going to school just to sit in the corner and do kindergarten work when he could relax at home?


	5. Another Note from School

On the second Friday of Harry's no-school plan he glanced out the window about the time his father usually arrived home and saw that his Dad was retrieving the mail. "My Dad's home," Harry called to Mrs. Sprout. Then he placed his snack plate in the dishwasher, threw on his shoes and coat, grabbed his backpack, and ran home. "Hi, Dad."

His Dad was sitting on the couch staring at a letter in consternation. "Hello, Harry, come and sit down please."

"Uh, oh," thought Harry as he planted himself beside his father.

"Harry, I've received a surprising letter from your school."

"Really, what's it about?"

"It says here that you have missed ten days of school and seven of those are unexcused. They say if you aren't in school on Monday they will give your spot to someone on the waiting list."

"Oh," Harry stated.

"What's this about? I've sent you off to school every day except for the three a couple of weeks ago. How did you miss ten?"

"Umm, do I have to tell you?" asked Harry plaintively.

Greg's blue eyes penetrated Harry's green one. "Yes, you do."

"I've been skipping school, everyday for the last two weeks," Harry mumbled.

"You are going to have to explain yourself, Harry. Where have you been going? What have you been doing? And why haven't you been going to school," Greg said firmly as he noticed that he was starting to sound just like his Mother.

So, Harry explained how he had been leaving the back door unlocked, walking around the block, and then coming home again. Greg listened very carefully not taking his eyes off of his son. When Harry stopped talking Greg prompted him. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

That's when Harry broke down crying, "Mr. Snape hates me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ever since Christmas break he's made me sit and stand in the corner all day. I can't do anything with the class. He won't meet with me about my writing and I don't even know what I did."

Greg was furious. What had Snape done to his son? However, he needed to remain calm so he took a few breaths and began questioning Harry. He wanted as many details as possible.

"Okay, we're going to have to take care of this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to speak with your teacher and find out why he's been treating you like this," stated House, although he was pretty sure that he already knew.

"But what are you going to do to me?" whined Harry.

"To you?" Greg had been considering what he was going to do to Severus. "Oh, yes, of course, your punishment. I'm very disappointed in you. Being home alone is dangerous. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me."

"You should have tried. So far I haven't found you to be dishonest."

"So, I guess you're gonna spank me, huh?"

Greg sighed, "I guess I'll have to." After a minute or two of silence, except for Harry's quiet weeping, Greg stood up. He went to his desk and got a notepad which he handed to Harry. "I'm going to make something for dinner. I want you to write a paragraph explaining why you shouldn't have skipped school, another paragraph explain what you could have done instead, and a list of ten possible punishments. Then we'll talk about it and see what's appropriate." With that Greg limped into the kitchen, but he called back into the living room, "Blow your nose."

Harry did. Then he picked up his pencil and stared at the blank page.

"Harry, wash your hands and come in here. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yes, sir," Harry responded. He complied quickly.

"Where's your work?"

"I left it on the couch."

"Go get it." Harry turned and walked into the living room where he grabbed his pad and pencil. Back in the kitchen he handed the paper to his Dad who had his hand outstretched."

"I'm not quite finished, sorry."

"Let me read what you have." There was a pause while Greg studied Harry's scribbles. "Okay, Harry, good. I'm glad you understand the dangers of being home alone and of not being where you're supposed to be." Harry nodded. "Hmm. While it's true that you could have just kept going to school and obeying your teacher, you did have other options."

"I could have come to you, right?"

"Yes, Harry," Greg responded. "Can you think of anybody else you could have talked to?"

Harry shrugged, but Greg just looked at him. "Umm, Mrs. Sprout."

"Very good. Now, may I use your pencil?" Harry handed it over and Greg began to edit Harry's list. "Most of these punishments are much too harsh. Let's see. Here's what we'll do. You will receive a spanking. You'll go to bed early tonight, and you'll confess to Mrs. Sprout about your recent behavior. Sound fair?" Harry could feel the stinging behind his eyes that presaged tears. He didn't want to cry again, so he just nodded. "Now Harry, we're going to eat dinner. Then you'll get your spanking and go to bed. Mrs. Sprout is going to come and stay with you because I have to go out." Again, Harry nodded. "Sit down."

With that, Harry sat at the table while his Dad served him some macaroni and cheese with peas. It was one of Harry's favorite meals, but he wasn't very hungry tonight. "Eat, Harry. I know you're worried, but I don't want you to be hungry in the night."

Harry took a sip of his water. "Yes, sir," he answered quietly forcing himself to eat all of his food. When his son finished eating, Greg sent him off to get ready for bed and cleared the table. He wasn't looking forward to spanking Harry, but that was what Harry expected for this particular infraction. A few minutes later he walked into Harry's room to find his son sitting on his bed waiting.

Greg spun Harry's desk chair around and sat down. "I guess we've discussed this enough. Haven't we?" Tears running down his face, Harry nodded and Greg beckoned him with two fingers. Harry stood and took a step toward his father who quickly flipped Harry over his knee without baring his bottom. Greg applied three quick pats to Harry's behind and stood him back up. Before Harry had even realized the spanking started, he found himself standing back in front of his father with a tissue being held to his nose as his father ordered, "Blow." Harry blew and sobbed. After a minute or so Greg gathered the heart-broken boy into his arms.

With his hands wrapped around his Dad's neck, Harry just clung to Greg for several minutes. Then he whispered, "You didn't really spank me, Daddy."

Greg smiled to himself. "I know, son" He felt Harry nod his head and continued to hold him until the doorbell rang a few minutes later. "That will be Mrs. Sprout. I imagine she'll be in to see you in a few minutes. Good night."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry

"That's not your business, Harry," Greg answered as he left the room and answered the front door. "Mrs. Sprout, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all dear. Do call me Pomona."

"I'll try," answered Greg. "Harry got himself into some trouble today. He's had dinner and is already in bed, but he is also supposed to confess to you. Will you be sure and visit him?"

"Oh, of course. I'm always happy to visit with my sweet Harry."

Greg nodded. "I've left you a plate of food in the fridge. Please eat it if you get hungry. I don't imagine that you've had time for dinner."

"Thank you, honey."

"I'll be going now," Greg said as he put on his coat and started out the door. "Oh, one more thing. Part of Harry's confession involves his teacher being a jerk. I'm going to see Snape right now, but I don't want Harry to know, yet."

"I won't tell him," Mrs. Sprout said as she closed and locked the door. Then she headed for Harry's room.

Greg was really pissed at Severus and had barely controlled his anger as he dealt with his son. He couldn't control it any more as he hopped on his motorcycle and sped to Snape's house where he rang the bell insistently. Severus, looking a bit ruffled, answered the door. "I don't appreciate the way you've been treating Harry at school."

"That's a school matter, make an appointment."

Dr. House stuck his cane in the door before Mr. Snape could slam it closed. "No, this is a personal matter, between us. You're taking out your anger at me on Harry," he said as he pushed his way into Snape's house.

Severus backed up a couple of steps and crossed his arms. Greg leaned toward him and snarled, "If you're angry at me, take it out on me. Harry is innocent. I'm not."

"Okay, fine. You are a selfish ass."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Severus looked into Greg's eyes, those clear blue eyes. Greg stared back into Severus's eyes which were so dark they were almost black.

"You're a jerk, too," Severus retorted.

"I know."

"You're sexy when you're angry."

"Isn't everybody?"

Suddenly Greg grabbed Severus's shoulders, shoved him against the wall, and kissed him. Severus shoved him away, pushed him against the opposite wall, and kissed him. A few minutes later they were in Severus's bedroom.

An hour later, Greg checked the time. "I have to go. So are we back together, or was this a just a one-night stand?"

"I'd be willing to make it more permanent."

"Do you want to move in?"

"Yeah, my lease on this place is just about up, anyway."

"Who said that you'd move to my place?" Greg kidded.

"I guess you and Harry can move into this place, if you want, but I don't think that there's room for you piano."

"My place, it is then." Greg sat up and pulled on his clothes.

"Greg?" Severus asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I think that you should see my tattoo before I move in." Severus stood and walked to the door to turn on the overhead light. Then he pulled up his sleeve and revealed the tattoo he was so ashamed of.

Greg stared at it for a minute. Then he looked at Severus, "Have you seen my leg?" The he promptly dropped his trousers.

Severus stared a minute, "But Greg, you didn't do that on purpose. When I got this tattoo I was trying to make a statement."

Greg pulled up his pants, "You've changed your mind now. Haven't you?"

"Yes, but tattoos are forever."

"So are scars."

Severus sighed.

"Sev, it doesn't bother me at all. I know that doesn't represent you, but if it bothers you so much, why don't you get it changed into a tursaansydän?"

"A tursa-what?"

"A tursaansydän. It's Finnish. It used to be carved into stone and wood for good luck. It represent Thor's spinning hammer or something. It has a swastika in the center, but it looks like overlapping boxes."

Severus looked thoughtful. "That would certainly be cheaper than having it removed."

"Okay then, when do you want to move it?"

"How does next week sound?"

"It's fine with me. You know gay marriage is legal here. Do you want to get married?"

"When?"

"I guess next week is too soon. How about this summer?"

"Okay." Severus paused, "How do you think Harry will take it?"

"Harry? Oh, you mean my kid. That depends. Are you still going to jerk his chain?"

"I'll apologize on Monday morning."

"I have a better idea. You come over tomorrow night after he's in bed and we'll break it to him on Sunday morning."

"9:30?"

"Sure."


	6. French Toast for Breakfast

**AN: **I know, my chapters are short. I tend to be concise.

Harry awoke to the smell of coffee and realized that it was Sunday morning. Harry loved Sunday mornings because usually his Dad made a special breakfast and Harry loved French toast. Harry stretched slowly and smiled to himself. After attending to his morning needs, he padded into the kitchen and was startled that it wasn't his Dad in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked scornfully.

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. Potter," answered Snape cordially.

Harry backed away. "Where's my Dad?" he whined.

"Asleep, I presume."

"Umm, okay, then, uh, I'll just be going back to my room. Yeah."

Harry had turned around and taken a step when he heard Mr. Snape call to him, "Mr. Potter, Harry." Harry turned reluctantly. "I would like to speak with you. Will you sit down, please?" Harry nodded and sat. "I have been very unfair to you lately at school. There is no excuse for my poor behavior and I would like to apologize to you."

This was confusing to Harry so he just stared at Mr. Snape for several seconds. Then, when he realized that Mr. Snape expected an answer he muttered, "Umm, okay?"

"I will endeavor to treat you fairly in the future."

"Umm, thanks, is it okay if I go to my room now?"

About an hour later Harry heard soft voices in the kitchen. He figured his Dad was up, but he really didn't want to spend time with Snape so he focused on the book that he was reading. He was so involved in the story that he didn't notice his Dad until he tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Harry looked up at his Dad. "We're making French toast. Come into the kitchen."

"Is he still here?"

"Who?" Harry just glared at his father. "Oh, you mean Severus. Yes, he's here."

"Then I'm not coming out."

"Suit yourself. That's just more French toast for us."

"HEY."

"Hay is for horses. You want French toast? You get to the kitchen in the next five minutes. Capisce?" Harry nodded and his Dad left the room.

Harry marked his place and sat up. He knew he had two choices: he could stay in his room and pout or he could have French toast. Harry's stomach won and he rushed to the bathroom to wash his hands and face, ran down the hall, and stopped in the kitchen door. His Dad and Mr. Snape were laughing as his Dad broke eggs into a bowl while Mr. Snape mixed them using the hand cranked egg beater. "Hey, that's my job!"

Both men turned to face him. Harry could tell that his Dad was trying to keep a straight face. Mr. Snape motioned Harry forward and handed him the egg beater while saying "As you wish" very formally. At that, Greg burst out laughing and Snape began to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me," Harry groused and stomped his foot.

Greg sobered immediately. "I'd watch my tone, if I were you, little boy." The tips of Harry's ears began to turn red as he turned the handle and tried to mix the eggs smoothly. Greg dumped in a couple more eggs and Mr. Snape added milk and cinnamon.

"Did you remember the vanilla?" asked Harry when he felt he could speak without crying. He hated how he wanted to cry every single time his Dad scolded him. His Dad pointed to the correct cabinet and Mr. Snape dug out the vanilla and added some to the mixture. Harry hated touching the raw eggs so he was relieved when he got the job of handing bread to his teacher who dipped it in the egg mixture and placed it on the griddle while his Dad cooked. When the egg mixture was almost gone, Greg asked Harry to set the table. Harry started to pull out two plates before he realized that he would need a third for his teacher. He cast a sidelong glance at his father to make sure that his error went unnoticed. It hadn't, but Greg just nodded at him to continue.

After Harry had practically inhaled his first three pieces of French toast, Greg cleared his throat and said, "I imagine you are wondering why Mr. Snape is here."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't think he makes house calls just to apologize to students."

Severus smirked a bit. "Just for you, Harry."

Harry looked from man to man hoping for clarification. Greg took a sip of coffee and explained, "Mr. Snape and I have been dating."

"Dating?" echoed Harry as Mr. Snape nodded.

"Do you know about homosexuality, Harry?" asked his Dad.

Harry nodded. "It's when men love men or women love women. Right? Does that mean that you're gay?"

Snape nodded as Greg clarified for Harry. "Yes, we've been dating for some time."

"How long?"

This time Snape answered. "Do you remember the day you left school without permission?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes, it was and we've been dating ever since."

"Well then why were you being so mean to me?" Harry whined while looking at Mr. Snape.

"Watch your tone, Harry," his Dad stated firmly. Harry nodded and Greg explained, "It was because we broke up for awhile, but we've patched things up."

"Oh."

"Harry, look at me." Harry looked into his father's blue eyes. "There's one more thing. Severus is going to move in with us and we'll be getting married this summer."

Harry's eyes darted frantically from man to man. "What? NO, you can't. He HATES me." At that Harry threw down his fork and ran to his room.

"That went…okay."

"Yeah, I expected him to be more upset about you being gay than about us getting married," Snape responded bemusedly. "What do we do now?"

"I have no idea."

"I regret lashing out at Harry when I was angry with you."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

"It got your attention, didn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but you could have just called."

"I know." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you think that it will help if I talk to him?"

"It's worth a try," Greg shrugged.

"Wish me luck." Greg nodded to Severus and took a sip of coffee.

Severus knocked softly on Harry's room. There was no answer so he opened the door and looked inside. Harry was lying on his bed with his back to the door. "May I come in, Harry?"

Harry startled. He hadn't expected his teacher to come and talk to him. "I'd rather you didn't."

"I'll take that as an invitation, then." Harry sat up and glared at Severus, but Severus just walked in and sat on Harry's desk chair. Not bothering to turn it around, he just straddled the back and rested his forearms on its top edge. "Look Harry, I know you think that I hate you and I must admit that I behaved very immaturely, but I really don't hate you. I've enjoyed having you in my class and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

"You were mean to me even before you broke up with my Dad."

"No, I was strict and that will continue. I believe that's the best way to keep order in the classroom. I'm sure if you think back to before Christmas, you'll recall that I never scolded or punished you unfairly."

Harry shrugged. "What if you and Dad break up again? Will you start being cruel again?"

"First of all, your Dad and I have committed to marriage. That means no silly break-ups. Secondly, I realize how unfair I was to you and I won't let it happen again." Harry shrugged again. "If you ever think that I'm being unfair to you, let me know." Harry nodded, slightly. "However, don't think that I'm going to treat you as if you are better, or more important, than the other students. I plan to be fair."

"Yeah, I get it."

"There's still some toast left. Would you like some more?"

"I don't know; we've been in here awhile. My Dad might have eaten the rest," Harry giggled.

"Let's go see."


	7. Harry Gets a New Baby Sitter

Beginning Monday, Harry spent his after school time with Mr. Snape rather than Mrs. Sprout, although she still babysat when his Dad and Mr. Snape went out. Harry had mixed feelings about his new after school arrangements. He was expected to stay at his desk and work on his homework when all of the other students had already gone home,but when Harry was finished he was allowed out on the playground if Mr. Snape was still working. That was enjoyable because several of his classmates lived nearby and played there when they finished their homework. When Mr. Snape was ready they went back to Harry's house until Greg came home. Mr. Snape made dinner each evening and expected Harry to help. That wasn't so bad, but Severus was a bit of a perfectionist. He expected Harry to slice vegetables very neatly or rip lettuce into even pieces. If Harry made a mess Mr. Snape gave him the evil eye. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was when his Dad came home. Although they ate dinner as a family Harry was mostly left out of dinnertime conversation. After dinner he was expected to make himself scarce so that his Dad and Mr. Snape could enjoy each other's company. Usually Mr. Snape left about 7:30, but by then it was time for Harry to get ready for bed.

Harry was really beginning to resent Mr. Snape, and he hadn't even moved in yet. Harry began being difficult any time he was with Severus and Greg wasn't around. At school he gave the shortest answers he could whenever he was asked to speak, he also was the last to comply with any directions Mr. Snape gave the class. At home he was deliberately messy when helping to prepare dinner and made snide remarks under his breath. However, as soon as Dr. House arrived at home, he was polite and thoughtful. His behavior was just bad enough to annoy Mr. Snape, but not so bad that his teacher felt comfortable reprimanding Harry or informing his father. Since Mr. Snape didn't seem to be angry with him, Harry escalated his poor behavior. When they got home from school, Harry went outside to play and didn't come back in until he saw his father's car. When Mr. Snape called for him, Harry pretended that he didn't hear him. However, Snape, who was still feeling guilty about how he had treated Harry at school, still said nothing so Harry decided that rather than do his homework at his desk after school, he would leave with his classmates and walk to the park near his home. That was a big mistake.

Harry had been playing tag with Ron and the other boys for about 15 minutes when he heard Ron say, "What's Mr. Snape doing here?" Harry felt his stomach go cold. He wondered what Snape would do so he turned and ran toward home. An irritated Snape got back into the car and tried to follow Harry, but Harry took shortcuts through yards and was soon out of sight.

Harry, who was breathing heavily, knocked on Mrs. Sprout's door. "Oh, it's lovely to see you, dear, but I thought you were staying with Mr. Snape today."

"Oh, he couldn't watch me today. He had some kind of meeting at school. Didn't my Dad call you?" Harry lied.

"No, no he didn't, but that's okay. Come on in. I was just about to pull some cookies out of the oven." Mrs. Sprout sat Harry down at the dining room table with warm cookies and milk. However, she was suspicious for several reasons. One, Dr. House hadn't called. Two, Harry was later than he should have been if he were coming straight from school. And three, Harry was out of breath as if he had been running desperately. Therefore she excused herself and walked into her bedroom to give Dr. House a call.

Dr. House was relieved and asked Mrs. Sprout to just keep Harry and not let on that she knew he had run off. Then he called Severus and drove home. Harry enjoyed his cookies and milk and then did his homework followed by some television. Meanwhile Greg and Severus met up at home and discussed Harry. Severus finally began to share the difficulties that he was having with Harry. Greg was disappointed, "So he's been misbehaving for over a week and you haven't punished him or informed me."

"Well, when you put it that way…yes. That's exactly what I've done. That's really not like me."

"I guess you were trying to make up for your previous behavior."

"Yeah, but it was the wrong thing to do. He needs consistency and I wasn't providing it."

"My guess is that he's been trying to irritate you."

Severus nodded, "I think he's jealous."

"You're probably right. I'm certainly not giving him as much attention as I was before. Honestly, I've never given him much." Greg was feeling somewhat guilty.

"Perhaps we should make an effort to spend more time with him."

"Yes, however in the meantime he knows the consequences for not being where he's supposed to be," Greg stated gravely.

"And that is?"

"Remember when he went to the playground instead of Mrs. Sprout's house back in the fall."

"You spanked him."

"Yes, and I hated it, so I think you should be the one to punish him this time. He did misbehave for you," Greg suggested since he really didn't want to spank Harry again.

Severus shook his head, "Certainly not. We don't have the rapport for that, yet. We're already having trouble with our relationship, but I will start cracking down on his misbehavior."

"Are you sure you don't want the honors?"

"Definitely."

"Well, let's go get him."

Harry was enjoying this rare opportunity to watch whatever he wanted on television and had lost track of time so he was startled when the doorbell rang. "Will you get that, dear? I imagine it's your Dad." Harry's heart leapt into his throat, but he got up slowly and walked to the door. He was greeted by both his father and Mr. Snape. His Dad was leaning on his cane and Mr. Snape's arms were crossed. They both looked angry.

Harry gulped. "I'll get my bag." Then he called to Mrs. Sprout. "Thanks for watching me. My Dad's here."

Mrs. Sprout walked into the living room drying her hands on her apron and smiled at Dr. House. "Oh, this must be Severus." Mr. Snape nodded and smiled as he shook hands with Mrs. Sprout.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sprout."

"Oh, please call me Pomona, dear." Mr. Snape nodded.

"Thanks for looking out for our wayward child," Greg stated sincerely. "I hope he was well-behaved."

"Oh, he was, he was." Mrs. Sprout could tell that Harry was in trouble. She wanted to say something to help, but she couldn't think of anything.

Harry just stood there staring at his feet. As Mrs. Sprout closed the door his father placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pushed him toward home. Nobody said anything until they got into the house. Dr. House pointed his cane at the easy chair, "Sit."

"I'll just be cooking dinner," Severus said as he started toward the kitchen.

Harry was relieved for about a split second before Dr. House replied. "No, Severus, dinner can wait. We need to discuss this as a family."

Harry sat in the chair with tears running down his face as his Dad and teacher scolded him. He hadn't even thought about the danger of not being where he was supposed to be until his father reminded him. That's when Harry was sure that he was going to get a spanking and started to feel sorry for himself. "What do you have to say for yourself, Harry?" asked Dr. House.

Harry sniffled as Mr. Snape handed him a tissue. (Just for a second he wondered why everyone kept handing him tissues.) After blowing his nose, he looked into first his father's eyes and then his teacher's. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his tears renewed.

Mr. Snape nodded, but his Dad said, "Go to your room. I'll be in to spank you in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir."

As Harry walked dejectedly to his room he didn't see the hug that Severus gave Greg. "Be strong, Greg. I'll make some dinner."

Dr. House nodded and headed for Harry's room.

"This is the fourth time, Harry," Greg scolded as he turned Harry's desk chair to face the bed and seated himself. Harry continued to stare down at his lap. "Harry, look at me." Harry moved his eyes to look at his father. "You don't seem to be taking this problem seriously. Perhaps I made a mistake by not actually spanking you last time. Why on Earth did you do this again?" Harry shook his head and looked away. Gently, Greg placed his fingers under Harry's chin and angled Harry's face toward his own. "I expect an answer, son." At this, Harry's eyes streamed.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about that." Greg nodded. "I was mad at Snape."

"So you broke one of our most important rules?"

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that."

"It is."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well son, you are going to be sorrier in a minute because this time I'm actually going to spank you, unlike last time." Harry gulped and nodded. "Come here." As slowly as he dared, Harry got off of his bed and took a step toward his Dad. "Harry," Harry looked at Greg, "this spanking is for not being where you were supposed to be. It is not for feeling angry at Severus. Do you understand?" Harry shrugged. "We'll have to work on that," House remarked as he pulled down Harry's pants and underwear. "I hope you will remember this next time you are thinking about going somewhere without permission." Without further comment, House pulled Harry over his lap and began smacking the pale little bottom. These smacks weren't harder than those of Harry's first spanking, but Greg added a couple extra swats. Since Harry's bottom was such a small target, Greg added a smack to the back of each thigh. Harry, who had planned not to cry, began sobbing and begging by the third smack. and didn't even notice when Greg stopped after the seventh smack. Then, as was becoming standard procedure, Greg pulled his son back into a standing position and helped him pull up his pants. Finally, a tissue was thrust at Harry.

"I really am sorry, Daddy."

Greg reached out his arms to his contrite little boy and pulled him into a hug. After holding Harry for a couple of minutes, Greg let go and gently scolded, "This is not to happen again, understood?" Harry nodded. "Calm down and get cleaned up for dinner. We'll expect you at the table in ten minutes." At this subtle reminder that Severus was in the kitchen and had probably heard everything, Harry made a face, but his Dad acted as he didn't notice.

Severus was waiting for Greg in the kitchen and observed his emotional state. "Are you okay, Greg?" he asked.

Greg nodded. "I hate punishing him."

"That's a good thing." Greg just nodded. "Dinner is just about ready. Will Harry be joining us or is he having take-out?"

"I told him to join us in ten minutes." Reminded of Harry's expression, Greg smirked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You should have seen his face when I mentioned you. He looked as if he had just swallowed a potato chip or something."

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" Severus was really regretting his poor behavior. How could he have treated a child like that?

"I don't think so, but I do believe he's embarrassed that you heard his spanking."

Severus nodded, "You were pretty hard on him, weren't you?"

"Do you realize that this is the third time I've had to spank him for not being where he was supposed to be? Of course, it could be because I was inconsistent. I didn't actually spank him last time."

"You mean when he skipped school for ten days," asked Severus incredulously?

"I figured it was your fault. Perhaps I should have spanked you."

Severus crossed his arms. "Good idea, Greg, but I might actually enjoy it."

Greg chuckled. "Sev, what am I going to do if he does this again?"

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps he won't."

"Yeah, and bears don't poop in the woods either." Both men grinned at each other, but jumped guiltily when they heard Harry's door squeak. As they listened to Harry's feet shuffling down the hallway, Greg put his finger to his lips.

When Harry wandered into the kitchen both men were looking at him. He gulped and looked down at his feet. "Harry," his Dad said gently. Harry looked up. "Set the table, please."

"Yes, sir." Harry headed for the silverware drawer as Severus got out three plates and placed them on the counter for Harry. Greg poured Harry a glass of milk and retrieved cans of soda for Severus and himself and sat down. As Harry finished the three place settings, Severus placed the food on the table and seated himself. Harry was still standing.

"Will you need a cushion this evening, young master?" asked Severus with a smirk on his face.

Harry looked at him startled. "No, I'm fine," he said as he quickly sat down.

"As you wish," Severus said. Harry looked up and noticed that both Mr. Snape and his Dad were smiling at him and he began to laugh. Mr. Snape chuckled as Greg snorted.

"Let's eat, gentlemen," Severus said as he began to serve some broccoli.


	8. Harry Gets a Black Eye

On Saturday, Greg spent the day with Harry, while Severus wrote lesson plans and began to pack for his move to Greg's home. It turned out that Greg was especially good at Mario Kart and was able to give his son some pointers. They also played guitar together and called out for pizza. The next day the three of them moved Severus's things. Since he had been renting a furnished apartment, the move wasn't too difficult. Afterward Greg and his son discovered just how poor Severus was at playing Mario Kart. Harry went to bed giggling and wasn't too disturbed that his father was spending the rest of the evening with his teacher.

Monday morning Severus drove Harry to school. They were early so Harry was left on the playground to wait for the bell with the other early arrivals. Harry practiced swinging across the monkey bars until a few other boys arrived, then he joined them in a game of four square. He was just starting to serve when Ron asked him, "What was the deal with Snape on Friday? Why did you run?"

Harry dropped the ball as his friends and a couple of bigger boys stared at him. "Uh, I was supposed to stay after school and I didn't. So, uh, he came after me."

"That's strange. There's no after-school detention at this school," stated one of the older boys.

"I know. See, he and my Dad are friends. So sometimes I have to stay with him while my Dad's working."

"That makes sense," Ron affirmed as he handed the ball to Harry.

Harry smiled. He was relieved as he wasn't sure how to tell the other kids that his Dad and teacher were getting married. His serve was caught by Vincent, one of the older kids. "What did he do when he found you?"

"Huh?"

"What did Snape do when he found you?"

"He let my Dad take care of it."

"Still, I bet Snape was mad."

"I guess he was."

Just then Hannah, who lived around the block, walked up. "Hey Harry! Did I see Mr. Snape at your house yesterday?"

"Umm. Probably. He was there."

"It looked like he was moving in or something." Harry felt his ears getting hot, but just then the bell rang and everybody scattered, racing to be the first person in his or her homeroom line. Harry ran over to Mr. Snape's line hoping that no one would mention Snape to him again.

Although Harry was a bit quiet, he was well behaved that day. He still didn't want his Dad to marry Snape, but he'd been warned that he better shape up. Also, he had a bit of a sick feeling in his stomach over Hannah's comment. What would the other kids say when they found out that Snape was going to be his step-dad?

Harry considered requesting a writing conference with Mr. Snape so that he could ask about his predicament, but he decided that he would really rather wait and discuss it with his Dad. However, he started to panic when he realized that it was almost lunchtime. The other kids would ask more questions there. If not at lunch, they'd certainly corner him at recess. Just before lunch he asked to go to the restroom. Then he went into a stall and hid. If he skipped lunch and recess, nobody could ask him any more questions. Mr. Snape noticed that he was missing and after dropping the other kids off in the cafeteria he came into the restroom looking for Harry.

"Harry, are you still in here?"

Harry sighed and responded, "Yes, sir."

"Are you okay?"

"Well, my stomach is bothering me. Could I call my Dad?"

"You can try, but he may not be available. Meet me back in the classroom and we'll give him a ring."

"Okay. I'll just be a couple more minutes," Harry answered, followed immediately by a flush. Severus left the room and headed back to the classroom where he immediately dialed Greg's number, but he was sent straight to voicemail. Snape left a message as Harry wandered back into the room.

"Sorry, Harry. I just got voicemail. Maybe he'll call back in a few minutes. Do you want to stay here?" Harry nodded and sat down. "Do you think you can eat? It might make you feel better."

"I'll try," Harry said and got up to retrieve lunchbox. Just then, the phone rang.

"It's your Dad. Do you want to answer?"

Harry reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Harry. What's wrong? Severus said that you don't feel well."

"I don't, but I think I'm just nervous."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what am I supposed to tell kids when they ask about you and him?" Harry whispered.

"The truth seems reasonable."

"But, I mean, is that okay? Or is it supposed to be a secret?"

"Let me talk to Severus, okay?"

Harry handed over the phone and listened to one side of a conversation. "Oh, I see." Pause. "Yes, I agree." Pause. "Shall I discuss it with him now?" Pause. "Okay, will do." Short pause. "I love you, too. Oh, wait, can you speak with Harry again?"

Severus handed the phone back to Harry. "Dad?"

"Hey, Harry. Severus and I agree. You can just tell kids the truth, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sev is going to help you figure that out now. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"I expect you to cooperate with him," Greg added sternly.

"I'll try."

"Okay then, bye, I love you."

"I love you, too, thanks." Harry pushed the end button and handed to phone back to Severus.

"So, have the other kids been giving you a hard time?" Mr. Snape was always one to get right to the point.

Harry looked down at his feet. "Not really. I guess they were just curious about why you came to get me at the playground, and then Hannah saw you at our house with moving boxes, but then the bell rang so I didn't have to answer any more questions, but I was afraid to go to lunch and recess," Harry answered without breathing.

"Okay, Harry, take a breath, a deep breath."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"I will be if you don't take a deep breath." Harry breathed in deeply and slowly. "Okay, now blow it out slowly." Harry did so. "Again."

A few minutes later, Harry declared that he was feeling better. "Okay then," replied Snape, "Let's discuss how you will tell your peers that you teacher will soon be your step-dad."

"Wait, I already have a dad, won't you be my step-mom?" Harry asked cheekily.

Mr. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a Mom?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you see some humor in this." Harry blushed as he nodded. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed about calling his teacher a woman or pleased at the hint of compliment he had received. Maybe it was both. "Earth to Harry."

Harry startled. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, let's practice. I'll be Ronald and you be you. Got it?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay then, here goes." Snape took his hand and passed it slowly over his face. Then he spoke using a slightly higher pitched voice than usual. "So, Harry, what did Hannah mean about old Snape being at your house with moving boxes."

Harry giggled.

Snape refused to break character and replied as Ron. "What's so funny?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing."

"Umm, okay, then why was Snape at your house?" asked Snape as Ronald.

"He moved in."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, umm, he and my Dad are getting married this summer. The lease on his old place was running out so he just went ahead and moved in."

"Oh. I get it."

"Good," Harry nodded.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that Snape is going to be your Dad?"

"Well, no, I've already got a Dad."

"So he's going to be your Mom?"

"Of course not. He'll be my step-dad."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hear that step-dads are mean."

"Then it's the perfect job for Mr. Snape, isn't it."

"Hey!" Snape responded in his usual voice as he reached out and ruffled Harry bangs.

"What if the kid isn't polite like that? What if they say something mean?"

"Shall we try that? You be the mean kid and I'll be you."

"Uh. Okay. Here I go." Harry paused and gathered his thoughts. "Hey, Harry, Hannah said it looked as if Mr. Snape was moving into your house. What's the deal?"

"Oh, yeah. He did move in. He and my dad are getting married," Mr. Snape said in his best Harry imitation.

"You mean your dad is gay?"

"Yes."

"And Snape is gay, too?"

"Yes."

Harry wasn't sure what a mean kid would say next so he had to think a minute. Mr. Snape just waited patiently. "That's really gross," Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

"What's gross?" asked Mr. Snape as Harry.

"Being gay."

"That's your opinion. My dad and Mr. Snape love each other and that's what matters."

"Eww."

"Well, I have to go now. Think what you want."

"Hey! I'm not going to be your friend anymore."

"Okay." Snape sat down and put his feet on his desk. "Now you see, Harry, that's not too bad, is it?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "I guess not, but I don't really want to lose any friends."

Snape nodded, "Sure, but would you want friends who would stop being your friend because of your father's choices?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I guess not."

"I have to go pick up the rest of the class. Stay here and eat your lunch."

"Yes, sir." As Mr. Snape headed for the door Harry called out, "Mr. Snape?" Severus turned around. "Thanks for your help." Harry's teacher, soon to be step-dad, just nodded and left.

There wasn't another opportunity for the other students to question Harry that day, but Mr. Snape left him on the playground again the next morning and it wasn't long before Vincent confronted him again. Harry had run over to join the four square game when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't get to finish that conversation yesterday," Vincent stated loudly. The game immediately stopped and all eyes were on Harry whose eyes darted about seeking an ally. He spotted Ron walking toward the game and felt somewhat relieved.

"What conversation?" he asked.

"What was Snape doing at your house? Did he really move in?" questioned Vincent.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Vincent gripped Harry's both of Harry shoulders. "Why did he move in?"

"I told you. He and my Dad are friends." Harry tried to move away from Vincent, but the older boy was still gripping his shoulders.

"Most friends don't move in together," Vincent said.

Harry heard an undertone that sounded more mean than curious, but he decided it was time to tell the truth. "Mr. Snape and my Dad are getting married this summer. It was time for Snape to renew his lease, but that seemed silly. So, he just went ahead and moved in."

"They're getting married?"

Harry could practically feel everybody staring at him. "Yeah."

"You mean they're gay." Harry nodded. "I feel sorry for you kid."

"Yeah, Snape is really strict."

"No, I mean they're going to molest you," Vincent whispered.

"What?" Harry practically shouted.

"Yeah, that's what gays do. Molest little …" Vincent didn't have time to finish the sentence as Harry had just punched him in the stomach. "Ow, you little jerk," Vincent growled as he punched Harry in the eye. Harry didn't even feel the pain. He pushed Vincent down and tried to jump on top of him.

Harry didn't even hear the other kids chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Suddenly he felt big hands grasp him by the shoulders and pull him away from Vincent. Harry looked up and gulped. Severus had broken up the fight and he looked furious.

"Both of you, go straight to the office. I'll be right behind you." Harry turned a began walking toward the building, being sure to stay several feet behind Vincent. Mr. Snape signaled for another teacher to take care of his class and strode along behind Harry and Vincent. Severus was puzzled. Harry had never been aggressive before, but it had been Harry who threw the first punch, as Severus had observed from his classroom window.

When they arrived at the office, the receptionist immediately began tending their injuries as Mr. Snape told Principal McGonagall what he had observed. As he left the office and headed for his classroom he eyed Harry, but Harry was busy studying his shoes and didn't notice. Severus was worried that the fight had something to do with Harry explaining his upcoming marriage to the other children.

When both boys were bandaged and sporting ice bags they were called into the principal's office and made to sit in front of her desk. "So gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, what happened?"

"He hit me first!" Vincent yelled pointing at Harry.

"Is this true?" asked Ms. McGonagall, the principal, as she observed Harry's body posture. Harry had made himself as small as possible and squeezed himself into the corner of his chair so as to get as far away from Vincent as possible.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry's answer was almost inaudible.

"I'm sure there is more to this story. Vincent, tell me why Harry hit you."

"I don't know. We were just playing four square and he slugged me. I know I shouldn't have hit him back," stated Vincent sycophantically.

Principal McGonagall noted that Harry turned his head and glared daggers at the other boy at this statement. "Harry, do you have anything else to say?"

"No, ma'am," Harry answered. Ms. McGonagall sighed. It was obvious that the boys weren't telling her the whole story. She wanted to know more, but Potter was being infuriatingly quiet about the incident. Harry wasn't trying to be infuriating or act like a martyr, but he didn't know how to explain what had happened.

"I see," she said and paused, hoping for more information. "You are both suspended for one week, beginning now. I have already informed your parents. Vincent, your mother is on the way to pick you up. Harry, your father is unavailable at this time so you will be sitting at the office study carrel until he can get here. Come along, both of you."

Harry sat at the assigned desk and placed his forehead on its surface. He knew that he was in big trouble, but he didn't know what to expect from his father or Mr. Snape. His teacher had looked angry and hadn't said a word to Harry. Was this because Mr. Snape was too furious to speak to him or something else? Was there any truth to what Vince had said? Harry felt tears dripping down his nose and landing on the desk, but he didn't care.


	9. A Long Talk

Harry continued to sit with his forehead on the desk for some time. He must have drifted off to sleep because he was startled when he heard his name and felt a hand gently touching his back. Harry gasped and sat up suddenly. It was Mr. Snape. "Are you ready to go home, Harry?"

"Umm, yeah, is school over already?" Harry asked. He was a in a bit of a daze since he had just awakened.

"No, it's about noon. Let's go. I have your bag." Mr. Snape turned a bit so that Harry could see it on his shoulder along with his brief case.

Harry stood up and Severus placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and quietly led him through the office. "Wait, what about your class?" asked Harry as they entered the parking lot.

"It's okay. Somebody is covering for me." Harry nodded as they got into the car.

The ride was short and silent, but Harry was starting to worry about what was going to happen when they got home and asked as they pulled into the driveway, "What are you going to do to me?"

Mr. Snape didn't answer right away and Harry thought he hadn't heard, but as Severus opened the door he shook his head and said, "I don't know." Snape was concerned by the fear he saw in the boy's eyes. What did Harry think was going to happen? It wasn't like he was going to drag him into the house and start walloping him. "Go wash up and then bring your lunch to the table. We'll go ahead and eat before we talk." Harry nodded and complied. Severus thought that the boy looked like a kicked puppy.

Lunch was pretty quiet. When they first sat down Harry had asked if his Dad knew about the fight. Mr. Snape had just nodded. Harry ate slowly and thought about his conversation with Vincent. When Vincent had said that gay people molested little kids, Harry had just lost it. He knew that his dad loved Mr. Snape, and although Harry wasn't exactly sure what molest meant, he did know that it was bad. Just because his Dad and Mr. Snape were gay didn't mean that they were bad.

Harry was startled out of his contemplation when Severus told his that it was time to get cleaned up and go to the living room for a talk. He swallowed hard and put away his lunchbox and milk glass. Then he wiped the table, washed his hands, and walked into the living room. Snape was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. When Harry stepped into the living room, Snape uncrossed his arms, crossed his legs, and pointed to the easy chair where Harry usually sat for talks.

Harry sat and looked expectantly at his teacher. He was trying to hold back his tears when Severus spoke rather gently, "Harry, will you tell me what happened?"

Harry had been expecting a scolding and was rather bewildered by the question. What did Snape want to know? He had witnessed the fight, hadn't he? Did he want to know what was said and could Harry tell him?

"I'm waiting, Harry."

"Yes sir. Umm what did you want to know?"

"Start from the beginning. Tell me what you and Vincent were discussing."

Harry used his fists to wipe his eyes and was handed a tissue. "Remember yesterday when we talked about what to say when the kids asked about why you were moving into my house." He was rewarded with a nod. "Well, Vincent asked me about that." Snape nodded again. "At first I tried to just be nonchalant, you know? I said that you are Dad were friends."

Harry paused. "Continue please."

"He kept pestering me, so I told him that you were getting married." Harry paused again while Snape waited patiently. "Then he asked if you and Dad are gay and I told him you were. So then he…" Harry broke off and began sobbing.

"Harry? What happened then, you can tell me," pried Snape gently.

Harry shook his head. "I can't."

"You can."

"But you're going to be mad at me."

"Harry, I'm already rather angry with you. I don't approve of fighting."

Harry sobbed. "I know. I know. Can't we wait for Dad? I want to tell him." (This was not true, but Harry was trying to postpone reliving Vincent's words as long as possible.)

Snape got off the couch and, placing his hands on the arms of the easy chair, kneeled in front of Harry.

"Your Dad told me that things are very busy today and he won't be home until very late. You need to get this off your chest now." Harry shrugged. "Harry, it's time to spill the beans. What happened after you admitted that your father and I are gay?" Snape said gently as he took Harry's shaking hands into his.

"He said something mean."

"I had guessed at that. What was it?"

"I think he was lying."

"But it made you angry, did it not?" Harry nodded. "You will feel better when you tell me." Snape got another tissue and wiped Harry's tears from his cheeks.

"He said that you'd," Harry stopped again.

"I would what?"

"He said that you and dad would." Again, Harry stopped.

Snape moved so that he was sitting on the coffee table and was eye to eye with Harry. "Go ahead. What did he say?"

Harry suddenly spoke quickly and barely audibly. "He said that you're going to molest me."

Severus wasn't sure that he'd heard Harry correctly. "He said that we are going to molest you?" he asked incredulously.

Harry nodded and added, "So I hit him."

Snape sat there idly rubbing the small hands he was holding. This was serious. No wonder Harry was upset.

"Harry, do you know what that means?"

Harry shook his head as he whispered, "Not really."

"Okay. It wasn't a nice thing." It was Harry's turn to nod. "Vincent meant that he thought that we, your Dad and I, would touch you inappropriately?"

Harry had kind of thought that, but he couldn't figure out how he could be touched inappropriately. "Do you mean like a spanking?"

"No Harry. He meant that he thought we would fondle you." Harry's face scrunched up as he tried to comprehend what he was being told. "That means to touch someone else's privates so that the molester can feel pleasure."

Harry expression changed to one of dismay, "You're not going to. Are you?"

"Of course not, Harry. That's a ridiculous notion. I don't know why Vincent would think something like that." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there anything else I should know?" Harry shook his head and Severus got up and began pacing. He stopped by Harry's chair. "What Vincent said was cruel and thoughtless, but that didn't give you a right to hit him."

Harry stared at his knees. He missed the gentle pressure on his hands. "Yes sir. I know."

"Tell me some better choices you could have made."

Harry looked up at Mr. Snape for a second and then he studied his fingers. "I guess I could have just walked away."

"Yes, you could have."

"But what if he stopped me? He had his hands on my shoulders." Harry wrapped his arms around himself.

"What do you think?" Snape raised his eyebrows and gazed at Harry.

"I don't know." Harry looked up at Severus who was still staring at him intently. He quickly looked back down. Mr. Snape was obviously waiting for an answer. "I could have said, umm, excuse me, I have to go."

Severus nodded. "Good. Any other ideas?"

"I could have asked him what he meant or yelled if he wouldn't let me go." Harry was starting to feel more confident in his answers.

"Good thinking. However, you didn't do any of those things did you?" Severus really didn't want to continue scolding Harry, but he felt it was necessary. Harry would certainly going to have to learn to deal with people saying things he didn't like.

"No sir." Harry stared down at his hands and shook his head.

"You just punched him," Snape pushed.

Harry's answer was almost inaudible. "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"I realize that you've have already been punished by the school and you've also received a very natural consequence." Harry looked up questioningly. What did that mean? "You have a black eye, kiddo. I imagine it's painful." Harry nodded. "However, there are going to be more consequences during your suspension." Severus saw Harry's neck bob as the boy gulped. He realized that he was standing above the child menacingly and should move himself to eye-level with the boy, but he didn't want to sit in a position that would make Harry think he was about to get a spanking. Looking around the room, Severus noticed the old rocking chair and dragged it closer to Harry. Then he sat.

"Harry, look at me please," Severus said softly. The boy's eyes seemed to radiate fear. "Harry this isn't something that you're going to be spanked for." Harry's posture relaxed. "Come here please." Harry stood slowly and took the one step toward Mr. Snape. Severus reached out gently and took the boy by the arms. He pulled Harry toward him so the he could lock his knees on either side of Harry's hips. At first Harry cringed, but then he relaxed against the contact. "Look at me." Harry's eyes pointed toward Snape's face, but they were staring at his chin. "Your Dad and I haven't discussed this much, but this is highly inconvenient. One of us will have to stay home with you each day."

"Sorry."

Snape placed his fingers gently under Harry's chin. "I know you are, but we can't allow you to enjoy being suspended from school. You are going to be under severe restrictions."

Harry looked down as he answered, "Yes sir."

"You will have no screen time and no phone calls. You may not leave the house without one of us. You will do extra chores around here for the next week." Harry nodded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Your father may have some things he wants to add. We'll discuss that later." Again, Harry nodded. "Okay then. You may spend the rest of day in your room thinking about your behavior. I want you to write an apology to Vincent."

"Aww. I don't want to."

Snape thought it was odd that this was the first part of the punishment that Harry had protested. "Nevertheless, you will." Severus' eyes bored into Harry's. Feeling uncomfortable, Harry nodded the tiniest bit. "Okay then. Off you go."

Harry ran to his room and Severus leaned back into the rocking chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Just then the phone rang. Severus checked the number. Since it was Greg he answered immediately.

"What's going on with Harry?" Dr. House asked immediately.

"Well we just discussed it."

"How'd that go?"

"It could have been worse."

"Did you find out why he hit the other kid?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Snape bit his lip. "Of course I will tell you, but I think we need to discuss it in person and privately. I can understand why Harry hit Vince. I might have done the same. When do you think you'll be home?"

"It's crazy around here so I'll probably be late. Did you assign a punishment?"

"I did, but I told him it's subject to change."

"You didn't spank him, did you?"

"No. It doesn't make sense to hit a kid for hitting another kid."

"I agree." Snape heard someone calling for Dr. House in the background. "I have to go, love you."

"I love you, too." Severus ended the call and slowly put the phone down. Then he got up to check on Harry.


	10. A Heart to Heart with Vince

**AN**: I know that it was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, but I combined them into one character.

Severus had taken just three steps when the phone rang again. He picked it up and checked the name. It read R. Goyle. He answered. Just as he had suspected it was Vincent's mother. "I'm very sorry to bother you at home," she explained, "but it's about Harry. Do you want to discuss it with me or do I need to speak with his father?"

"I'm handling this right now. His father's at work. How can I help you?" Snape's voice was calm and polite, but his adrenaline kicked in. Why was this woman calling him and where had her child learned something so abhorrent?

"Vincent explained to me that although Harry threw the first punch, he, that is Vincent, was responsible for the fight?"

"He did?" Severus was surprised

"Yes, he told me that he told Harry that you and Dr. House were going to molest him," she paused.

"That's what Harry told me."

"You must think I'm a horrible mother to have taught something like that to my son, but it was a misunderstanding."

That's exactly what I was thinking, Severus thought, but he said, "I don't follow."

"Vincent's father molested him," Mrs. Goyle said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. It was a very dark time for us. His father is in prison now, but Vince still has flashbacks." Severus thought that it sounded as if Mrs. Goyle was holding back tears.

"That's certainly understandable." Concerned, Snape added, "Is he receiving treatment?"

"Yes and that's why I surprised at what he told Harry. Somehow he got it in his head that his father was a molester because he was gay, his dad, not Vince." Severus heard a nervous giggle.

"Oh, I see," Snape said, but he was a bit puzzled.

"Well I've explained to him that his father is not gay, he is a pedophile. Now that he understands the two are not related he feels horrible for confusing Harry."

"I think Harry's okay, but he does not seem very remorseful about hitting Vince."

"Yes, I'm sure he feels justified. Neither Vincent nor I are angry at him. Vince is not sure whether he should feel worse for upsetting Harry or giving him a black eye."

"As you said, it was a misunderstanding."

Mrs. Goyle agreed and added, "Vincent would like to apologize to Harry. I think it would be better in person."

"Would you like to come over here?"

"That would be fine. Let's say in an hour."

"Sure. Do you know how to find us?"

"Vince says that he does. I'll see you in a bit."

"Thank you Mrs. Goyle."

As soon as Severus finished the call, he headed to Harry's room, knocked gently, and entered. Harry was lying on his stomach reading, but looked up as his teacher came in. "Harry, please show me the apology that you wrote to Vincent."

"I didn't write it." Severus could hear defiance in the boy's voice.

"Well, you need to write it now," Severus stated firmly as he crossed his arms.

Harry looked back at his book and said, "No."

Severus couldn't believe that he had heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

"No, sir, I will not write an apology to Vincent." Harry's voice shook a bit.

"Look at me." Harry looked up at the stern face of his teacher. "This is not a choice. You were wrong to hit him and you will apologize."

"Fine," Harry answered angrily as he began to get off the bed.

Severus took hold of Harry's forearms and pulled him so that they were looking eye-to-eye. "You will watch your tone of voice with me, little boy."

Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

Snape nodded and let go of Harry's arms. "I will be back in 10 minutes to check on your progress." With that, he strode out of the room.

Harry sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He sighed as he dated the letter and wrote 'Dear Vincent.' Then he put his chin in his hand. He didn't really feel sorry. What Vincent said had been cruel and he deserved the punch. A man of his word, Severus came back to check on Harry in exactly ten minutes.

"Hmm, you haven't made much progress," Severus noted.

"I know, but I don't know what to say." Harry knew he sounded whiny, but he was frustrated.

"It's an apology. Tell him that you're sorry."

"But I'm not."

"Really? You don't feel any remorse at punching another student."

"Well, I guess."

"I'll be back in five minutes and I expect progress."

Harry sighed and began writing. 'I'm sorry that I punched you. That was not the best way to handle my anger. Your Friend, Harry.'

"That's better. Vincent will be here in about half an hour."

"What? No way!" yelled Harry.

Mr. Snape bent down, grabbed Harry's chin, and looked him in the eye. "I believe that I told you to watch your tone, Mr. Potter."

Harry scowled, but nodded. "Sorry, I forgot."

Severus nodded. "Now, as I was saying, Vincent wishes to apologize to you and will be here in about thirty minutes to do so. I expect you to reciprocate and give him your letter. Do you understand?" Harry shrugged. "A verbal answer, please."

Harry said, "Well, I don't really get it. Why is he apologizing? Nobody else knows what he said and I hit him first."

"Apparently Vincent confessed to his mother. He feels bad about upsetting you. His mother set him straight."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now get yourself cleaned up and come into the living room."

Harry was sitting on the couch with another ice pack when the doorbell rang. He started to get up, but Mr. Snape stopped him. "Just sit there. I'll get it." Harry listened as his teacher greeted a woman who must be Mrs. Goyle, but he didn't hear Vincent. "Well come on in." Harry looked up as a lady he didn't recognize and Vince walked in the door. "Have a seat. Mrs. Goyle would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Please call me Bernadette and some coffee would be lovely. I like it black."

"Vincent, would you like something to drink? I can get you milk, orange juice, or water."

Vince looked to his mother who nodded slightly, "Yes, please, may I have a glass of water."

"Sure, and you," Mr. Snape looked to Harry.

Harry was kind of surprised. Usually he was expected to serve himself. "I'd like water too, please." Snape nodded and stepped into the kitchen.

Mrs. Goyle spoke, "Vincent, please introduce me to your friend."

"Well he's not really…" Harry noticed that Mrs. Goyle shook her head almost imperceptibly. "I mean: Mom, this is Harry, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mother, Bernadette Goyle."

Harry stood politely and reached out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Goyle."

Mrs. Goyle smiled, "And I'm glad to meet you, Harry. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Harry shrugged slightly. "There's that shrug again," Mr. Snape said as he walked in with a tray of drinks. "That seems to be his standard answer."

"My Vinnie does the same thing," she answered as she reached for the proffered cup. They all sat silently and sipped their drinks, trying not to think about the elephant in the room. Finally, Mrs. Goyle said, "Vincent, I believe you had something you wanted to tell Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. Then he took another sip of water and turned toward Harry. "Harry, I was out of line with what I said to you today and I'm really sorry. I have to admit that I'm a little bit glad it happened because I learned something new today." He paused and Harry cocked his head.

"Well, you see, I believed what I said to you and now I know that it's not true, but even if I believed it, I shouldn't have just come out and said it like that."

Harry looked to Mr. Snape who nodded at him. "Vincent, I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hauled off and punched you even if I was angry. I wrote you this letter." Harry handed a piece of folded paper to Vince. "Umm, I wrote that letter because Mr. Snape made me, but I apologized to you just now, because I mean it."

Vince reached out and shook hands with Harry. "I forgive you, too, kid. Friends?"

Harry nodded his head and returned the grasp. "Friends," he agreed.

Mrs. Goyle smiled, "Well, we better go. Thank you for having us, Mr. Snape."

"Thank you for coming. And Vincent," Vincent turned to look at the school's strictest teacher. "Thank you for your honesty."

"Yes, sir," Vincent looked down as the tips of his ears flushed pink.

Harry stood up and reached for Mrs. Goyle's cup and Vincent's glass. "I'll take those for you. Then he smiled at Mrs. Goyle. It was nice to meet you, ma'am. I guess I'll see you Thursday, Vince."

"See you then," Vince responded. Harry headed to the kitchen with the dishes and Mr. Snape saw the Goyles to the door.

When Harry stepped back into the living room, Mr. Snape was waiting for him. For just a second, Harry's heart leapt into his throat. What if Snape was mad at him for what he'd said about the letter? "Harry, look at me please," Harry looked up into Snape's dark eyes, "You handled that very well. I'm proud of you."

Harry felt his chest inflate with something, perhaps pride. "Thanks, sir."

"Okay then, back to your room. I'll call you for dinner."


	11. Surviving the Suspension

Dr. House didn't get home until after Harry had gone to bed, but after he had looked in on his son and examined his black-eye without even a moan out of Harry, he and Severus made plans. One of them was going to have to stay home with Harry each day. They decided that he would spend Friday and Monday with the child, while Sev spent Tuesday and Wednesday at home. That would give Severus a chance to write plans for a sub. If Greg really had to go in to the hospital, he could leave Harry with Mrs. Sprout or take him along to the hospital and leave him in the office.

Friday morning Harry woke up late. At first he worried about being late to school and then he remembered that he was suspended. He got up, took care of business, and stumbled into the kitchen. His Dad, who was sitting at the table having coffee and reading a medical journal, looked up at Harry. "Good morning."

Harry looked down. He had no idea what his father was going to say about his suspension. "Good morning, Dad."

Dr. House noted his son's posture and knew that he was worried, 'which is at it should be,' he thought. "Come and sit down, Harry. How's your eye feeling?"

Harry got a bowl and sat down. The cereal and milk were already on the table. "It's fine," he answered. Even though it was still a bit sore, he didn't want to be a whiner.

"Let me see." Dr. House leaned forward and gently touched his son's face. "Yeah, it's healing nicely, but it will be sore for a few days. After breakfast, put an ice pack on it for awhile." Harry nodded and began to pour his cereal.

After Harry had finished his chores, both he and his father spent most of the day reading. Dr. House had to take a few phone calls from his team at the hospital, but he didn't have to go in. When Severus got home he informed Harry that he had brought schoolwork for him, but it would be saved for Monday. Dinner was a quiet affair and Harry, who loved to read, but didn't think his eyes could stand another minute of focusing on a book, went to bed early.

On Saturday the whole family went shopping. Then Harry swept the garage, all by himself. Sunday was similar except that Dr. House had an emergency and left Harry at home with Severus for a bit. Severus fell asleep on the couch so Harry crept into his Dad's office and retrieved his handheld video game which he hid under his bed for later. Then he vacuumed the living room and hallways as he had been ordered to do.

On Monday, before he left for work, Severus woke Harry and reminded him of the restrictions. He also handed him a chore list. Harry groaned, but got up and headed into the kitchen for breakfast (after taking care of the necessities). When he finished his cereal, his Dad still wasn't awake so Harry went into his room, lay down on his bed, and started playing his favorite video game. At first Harry listened carefully for noises that would indicate that his Dad was awake, but after a few minutes he was too involved to notice, even when his Dad limped down the hallway, pushed open Harry's door, and looked in.

When Dr. House cleared his throat, Harry jumped and stuffed his game under his pillow. Greg walked over to Harry and reached out his hand. Biting his lip, Harry picked up the game system and placed it in his Dad's hand. "I presume that you snuck into my room and took this." Harry just nodded. "You've just added two days to your restrictions."

Greg had paused, waiting for an answer. "Yes sir."

"Have you completed the list of chores and homework that Sev gave you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, you better get started." Harry nodded and got off his bed, standing beside it until his Dad pointed toward the kitchen. As Harry headed out the door Greg landed on firm swat on his behind.

"Ow," Harry yelped as he turned around and grabbed his bottom protectively.

"If you disobey the rules of your restriction again, you will get a spanking. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered quietly. Then he turned around and headed for the kitchen where he was to scrub the floor.

That evening at dinner, Greg made Harry tell Sev what he had done. "Tell Severus what you did to get in trouble today."

"I … um, got… and … it," Harry mumbled to his plate.

"Look at me please," prompted Severus. Harry looked up. "Now, say that again and speak loudly and clearly."

Harry started to look down again, but Severus reached out and tapped underneath Harry's chin to remind him. "I-I got out m-my video game and played it," Harry stated, just a bit louder.

"That's disappointing," Severus told Harry.

"Yes it is," added Greg. "Harry tell him what your punishment is."

"Two more days of restriction," Harry answered blandly.

"That seems reasonable," nodded Severus.

"Tell him what happens if you disobey your restrictions again, Harry."

"Spanking," whispered Harry.

"Use a complete sentence," Greg prompted.

"I'll get a spanking."

"Ah, I see. So I hope you will be very careful to obey your restrictions," Severus cautioned. Harry nodded.

The rest of the meal was almost silent and Harry's transgression wasn't discussed again until Severus and Greg were in bed when Greg said, "If he disobeys the restrictions and you catch him or I'm not around, you'll need to spank him."

"I don't think our relationship is to the point where I can bare his behind and turn him over my knee without it feeling creepy."

"I guess you could spank him over his pants."

"I'd still feel funny turning him over my knee."

"You could make him bend over, put his hands on the wall or something."

"That just seems so formal."

"True, but formal seems appropriate for your relationship right now."

"Okay, I guess I can do that, but what if he doesn't cooperate."

House had his eyes closed and Snape wondered if he had gone to sleep. "You'll have to give him extra swats. Also, if he's wearing jeans you should pull them down or make him change into pajamas or something." Severus nodded his agreement. "There's one more thing," Greg added.

"Hmm?"

"You should use a wooden spoon or something."

"Didn't you promise him that you wouldn't use an implement?"

Snape shook his head, "No, I promised him that I wouldn't whip him with a belt or anything similar. If he's not over your knee it would be awkward to spank him with your hand."

"True, but have you ever been hit with a wooden spoon? It hurts."

"That's the idea."

Snape snickered. "True, but I don't want to leave bruises. How about a large paint stirrer?"

"Sure. That's lightweight, so it would sting, but not bruise, unless you hit him too hard. You should tell him at breakfast tomorrow."

"Tell him what?"

"What the procedures will be if you have to administer a spanking. Don't you think he should be forewarned that you will spank him, but you will do it differently?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him during breakfast."

"Good night, Sev."

"Night, Greg." Greg went to sleep quickly, but Severus worried about the conversation he would have with Harry in the morning. Finally, listening to Greg's rhythmic breathing, he dropped off to sleep.

At breakfast the next morning, Severus explained how he would spank Harry if it became necessary. "Does-does m-my D-dad know about this?" Harry asked plaintively.

Mr. Snape nodded and added, "Yes, he and I discussed it last night." Then he stood and walked over to the "junk" drawer where they kept odds and ends. He placed the paint stirrer inside the drawer. "We'll keep this here. I hope that we'll never have to use it."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

Harry was very careful to obey his restriction rules all day on Tuesday and Wednesday and before he knew it he was ready to back to school. Mr. Snape had served omelets for breakfast and Harry was clearing the table when Greg asked him to sit down again.

"Harry, do you remember that you are still on restriction through tomorrow?" Harry nodded. While you are at school, we'll loosen the rules just a bit. You may use technology if it is required for your lessons. You may go places with your class. For example, you may join them for lunch. However, you may not play outside. You will sit in the classroom with Sev during recess and before and after school. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "When you get home, you will follow the same restrictions that you've had for the last week. You will still have chores to complete." Again, Harry nodded. "Okay, you may clear the table now."

When Mr. Snape and Harry got to school on Thursday morning, Harry felt a sense of relief. He had missed seeing his friends and having something to do all day. He easily complied with missing outside time before and after school, but it was a bit harder at recess. His friends really wanted him to come out and play four-square. Harry was too embarrassed to admit that he wasn't allowed, but did excuse himself and walk back to Snape's classroom.

Friday didn't go as well. Harry really wanted to go out with his friends. Snape won't find out, he thought sullenly. I'll just come back early and he won't know that I wasn't still eating lunch. So when recess rolled around Harry went outside with his friends, but he encouraged them to play far away from Snape's classroom windows. Unfortunately he lost track of time, so when the bell rang to end recess he quickly ran around to another door and rushed down the hall to sit in the classroom before Snape got back with the rest of the students. As the class filed in from the outside door, Mr. Snape eyed him. "How nice to see that you made it back from…lunch, Mr. Potter." That's when Harry knew that the jig was up. He was in deep trouble.

Nothing more was said until they pulled into the driveway at home. Then Mr. Snape turned to Harry and calmly said, "Harry, as soon as we get in the house, go to your room and put on your pajamas. I'll be in to deal with you in a few minutes."

Harry could feel the hot tears welling up in his eyes and didn't want to speak so he nodded. Mr. Snape walked ahead and unlocked the door. Harry walked in and kicked off his shoes. Then he jogged to his room where he hurried to put on his pajamas. Next he went into the bathroom and washed his face with a cool cloth. Finally he sat on his bed to wait.

He didn't have to wait very long. Just a few minutes later He saw Snape's black slacks and socks standing in the doorway. His teacher knocked softly on the doorjamb and walked in to Harry's room where he sat on Harry's desk chair facing Harry. "Explain to me why you would choose to disobey your restriction rules today, the last day that you were to be on restriction."

Harry shrugged.

"A verbal answer please."

"I don't know. It was stupid. I just wanted to play with my friends. I didn't think that you'd find out."

"Tell me, Harry. If you had disobeyed and I hadn't found out, would it have been okay?" Snape was not smiling, but he didn't look angry either.

Harry played with his fingernails, while Severus waited for him to think. "No, it still would have been wrong and I probably would have felt guilty or something."

"That's because you know right from wrong, Harry. It's a good thing. You need to follow your moral compass."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Yes, I'm sure you are and you are going to be sorrier in a few minutes. Go and get the paddle, please," Snape said sternly.

Harry gasped and his eyes flew open wide as he looked up at Mr. Snape. "I-I h-have t-t-to get it m-myself?" he stuttered.

"Yes, you do. You better hurry because if you take too long, I'll add extra swats." Harry jumped up and rushed to the kitchen where he opened the junk drawer. He immediately spotted the evil paint stirrer, right on top. He gingerly reached out a picked it up, holding it loosely, as if it were hot. He was surprised at how lightweight it felt. Slowly he closed the drawer, turned, and walked back to his room.

While Harry had been gone, Severus had moved to the bed and turned the chair so that it was parallel to the bed rather than facing it. Harry paused in the doorway. Snape reached out his hand for the paddle. "Come here, Harry. That's it." Harry handed him the paddle. "Now stand right here and lean over and hold onto the seat of the chair. Very good." Harry was tense and was clenching all of his muscles. "If you move your hands, I'll add extra swats." Harry grabbed the seat tighter. "Do you understand?"

Harry turned his head toward his teacher, his Dad's boyfriend, his soon to be step-father, and whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Very good," answered Snape. Harry felt the air whooshing just before the paddle made contact with his buttocks, right where they met his thighs. That stung! Harry stood and grabbed his bottom. "Put your hands back on the chair. You've just earned an extra swat." Harry grasped the seat. After the second swat, he managed to stay in position. Although tears were already leaking out of his eyes, Harry was determined not to cry out. "Harry, if you hadn't reached back, we would be finished now, but you have one more," said Severus quietly. Harry nodded and one more swat was landed on his bottom. Thwack! That one hurt the worst, but Harry maintained his position. He didn't want more. "You may stand up now."

Harry did and a tissue was thrust into his hand. "When your father gets home, I'll expect you to tell him about this." Harry just nodded. "Get yourself cleaned up and then come and do your chores." Harry nodded again. Mr. Snape turned and walked out of the room.

"I hate you," yelled Harry as the door was closing. Then he grabbed a book and threw it at the door. Snape heard the invective and the thump as something hit the door, but he chose to ignore it.

Harry had spent several minutes pouting and thinking evil thoughts about Mr. Snape when he realized that his bottom didn't even hurt any more. He walked into his bathroom, pulled down his pants, and tried to examine his rear in the mirror, but he wasn't tall enough. The vanity was in the way and his step stool had disappeared, so he climbed up on the counter, turned around, and twisted his head to see. His bottom was its normal pale self. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed. If Snape had left bruises or blisters or something then surely his Dad would have been angry with Snape. On the other hand he was glad that to have a pain-free bottom.

He had just begun to climb down when he heard Snape's voice, which was steadily growing closer. "What is taking you so long? You need to come and finish your...Harry Potter, what are you doing?"

Just as Snape strode into the bathroom, Harry fell, and Snape reached out and caught him. "Whoa, Harry, what are you doing?" He asked as he steadied Harry, who quickly pulled up his pants. "Why on Earth were your pants down?"

"I-I w-wanted to see," Harry paused.

Snape smirked. "Were you checking out the damage?" Staring at the floor miserably, Harry nodded. "So, did I leave blisters and bruises?" Still staring at the floor morosely, Harry shook his head. "Good. A spanking is just meant to sting for a few minutes."

"Yeah, that's what Dad says."

"Okay, kiddo, it's time for you to complete your chores." Snape said as he gently shoved the boy toward the door.

Although Harry was still really upset about Snape punishing him, he was starting to feel a little better. The man hadn't made fun of him for looking at his bottom in the mirror. He also hadn't said anything about Harry yelling and throwing something, and the gentle push on Harry's shoulders had felt nice. As Harry dusted the shelves he reflected on his recent interactions with his teacher. When he punched Vince, Snape hadn't yelled at him or anything. He had gently rubbed Harry's hands to comfort him during their discussion. Also Snape had managed to catch Harry as he fell off the counter. Snape hadn't even scolded Harry for climbing Dad probably would have given him a swat for doing something dangerous and dumb. As a matter of fact, when he put it all together, Harry realized that Mr. Snape had really been trying to be a trustworthy constant figure in his life. Sure, he was strict, but he had been fair. Yet Harry was really having trouble getting over Mr. Snape's unfairness in January.

Greg came home about 6:00 with Chinese food for everybody and the three men hustled to set the table and distribute the food. Once they were all seated, Severus nodded at Harry to remind him to speak to his father.

"Dad?"

"Harry."

"Can I tell you something?"

"I hope so."

Harry sighed. "I mean: may I tell you something?"

"Please do."

Harry looked down at his plate and started fiddling around with his chopsticks. "Harry, what is it."

"Well," Harry looked at Severus who reassured him.

"Go ahead, Harry, tell him what happened."

Harry sighed again. "Umm. I..well..um, Mr. Snape had to spank me today," he mumbled to his plate.

"Harry, please look at me." Harry could feel his ears getting hot, but he looked up. "It's hard for me to understand you when you speak to your plate. Did you say that Severus spanked you today?" Harry nodded. "What happened? Why did he do that?"

Harry started to look down again, but Greg touched him gently under his chin. Harry looked into his Dad's blue eyes. They were so different from Snape's eyes which were almost black. "I went out for recess today."

"That wasn't a very good idea."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Did Severus provide you with a sufficient spanking, or do I need to spank you again?"

Harry winced and glanced at Mr. Snape who nodded. Looking back toward his father, he answered, "His spanking was very sufficient."

"So you don't need another one?"

"No, thank you.

"Good. I hate spanking you." Greg looked at Severus.

"Me too."

Both men looked at Harry. "Ugh, I hate talking about this. Can we eat now?"

"Good idea," Greg laughed and began serving Harry some fried rice.

"Dad, there's something I'd like to talk about with you," Harry stated when his father came to check on him that evening.

"Sure, what is it?" Greg asked as he entered Harry's bedroom and straddled Harry's desk chair.

Harry sat up and faced his dad. "Well, it's about Mr. Snape."

"What about him?"

"He confuses me."

"How?"

"Well, remember at the beginning of the year when I had that tantrum at school?"

"Vaguely."

"He was firm with me, but he wasn't really mean." Harry's dad nodded. "It was the same when I left school and I had to stay with him all day for a week. He didn't scold me or make me feel stupid about it or anything." Greg nodded again. "But then," Harry groused, "in January he was mean to me and I hadn't done anything. He was just mad at you."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, but it's not your fault."

"I made him angry."

"But he shouldn't have taken it out on me."

"True."

"But ever since that day he came to breakfast, I think he's been pretty fair, but I just can't trust him."

"That's understandable, Harry. He was quite unfair to you."

"Yeah, but, I think he wants me to trust him."

"Probably," Greg agreed, glancing up at Severus who was standing in the doorway nodding.

"I was really afraid when he spanked me, today."

"Why was that?"

"Umm," Harry started picking at his nails. Greg gently tapped Harry's hands to stop him. "I didn't know what to expect. I mean he had told me how it was going to work, but I thought it might be like when Mom's boyfriends whipped me."

"That makes sense."

"But it wasn't like that, much."

"How was it like that?"

"Having to lean on the chair. They usually did it on my bed, but having to stay in position was really hard, especially when I was so scared. I like it when you hold me over your knees. Well, I don't like it, but I feel safer." Greg nodded noncommittally. "Do you think Mr. Snape could do that if he ever has to spank me again?"

"Do what?"

"Hold me over his knees. He could still use the paddle, or whatever, but after what happened in the bathroom, I think I'd be okay with him, you know."

"I'm afraid I don't. What happened in the bathroom?"

"Oh," Harry could feel his ears warming up, "Um, I was standing on the counter looking at my bottom and I fell, but Mr. Snape caught me."

"What were you doing on the counter?" Greg asked incredulously.

"I wanted to see if he'd bruised me or anything, but I wasn't tall enough and I couldn't find my step-stool."

"Did you look under your sink?"

"No."

"I believe that it's under your sink. I don't want you up on the counter. You could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Greg nodded. "So, what do I do about Mr. Snape?"

"I suggest talking with him."

"What am I going to say?" Harry scoffed. "Mr. Snape, will you please pull my pants down, turn me over your knee, and spank me ?"

"Yes."

"No, Daddy, it's too embarrassing."

Just then Harry heard a deep silky voice behind him, "There's no need to be embarrassed."

Harry jumped off his bed and turned to face Mr. Snape. "What are you doing here?" Harry yelled.

Snape answered calmly, "Checking on you."

"You were spying on me." Harry yelled again.

"That wasn't my intention."

"But you did, you jerk." At that he felt a sudden sting in his behind. He spun around to face his dad. "Hey, why'd you do that?" Everytime he screamed his voice got a little higher in pitch.

"You were being disrespectful."

Harry stomped his foot. "No, I wasn't." Like a snake striking its prey, Greg's hand reached out and swatted Harry's bottom again. "Ow." With that, Harry climbed over his bed and ran into his bathroom, slamming the door on the way in.

Greg got up swiftly and followed Harry into the bathroom. As he grabbed Harry's arm, he asked, "What did I tell you about slamming doors?"

Harry, who was already crying, sucked in a couple of breaths and answered, "not to."

"That's right," Greg responded and gave Harry a third swat on the rear. By now Harry was weeping. Greg let go. "Harry, get yourself together and then come back out. We need to finish this discussion." Harry nodded as he wiped his eyes with his pajama sleeve.

Harry closed the door behind his father, gently this time, and sank to the floor. At first he just cried. He was so angry at Snape for spying on him and then his Dad had smacked his bottom. It just wasn't fair. Was somebody going to spank Mr. Snape for being nosey? Of course not. As Harry started to calm down he realized that he had been disrespectful. He probably deserved the swats he had received, but that didn't make it fair. He reached around to rub thinking about how much it had hurt when his Dad had swatted him. That's when he realized that the sting was already gone. Harry could hear his Dad and teacher talking in his bedroom, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. They weren't going to go away so he might as well get it over with. He grabbed some toilet paper and blew his nose. Then he stood and washed his face. It was time to face the music. He opened the door and peeked out. His Dad was back in Harry's desk chair, but Mr. Snape was sitting near the foot of his bed. Harry started to get mad, but then he realized that there was nowhere else for Snape to sit.

"Come over here, Harry," Greg called gently, but firmly. Harry walked slowly over and stood on the other side of the bed. He didn't want to be within swatting distance. "Have a seat." Harry climbed onto his bed and leaned against the headboard with his legs crossed. "That's better son. Severus wants to speak with you."

Harry turned his eyes toward Mr. Snape, but he didn't make eye contact. "Harry?" There was no response. "Harry ,are you listening?" asked Mr. Snape. Harry nodded, but barely. "I wish to apologize to you. I should not have been eavesdropping on you, especially when I already knew that you were having trouble trusting me."

Harry shrugged.

"Do you have something to say to Severus, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, but quickly added. "I should have asked Dad to close the door if I wanted a private conversation. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"I forgive you."

Harry looked at his Dad. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I know I shouldn't talk to people like that." His father just nodded, but Harry knew that he was forgiven.

"Harry," Snape was speaking again. "I shouldn't have listened, but I'm glad I did."

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"Because you told your Dad things that you never would have told me. My mistreatment of you in January has done a lot of lasting damage and I'm truly sorry about that. You are right that I have been trying to show you that you can trust me." Harry nodded. "That's one reason I didn't hold you when I spanked you. I thought it would make you uncomfortable."

"It probably would have," Harry answered, "but now I know that not being held is worse."

"So in the future, you'd prefer if I turn you over my knee?"

Harry nodded and then gave a sheepish grin. "I'd rather you didn't spank me at all."

"I feel the same."

"Umm, are you still going to use the paddle?"

"I'd like to think about that some more. Okay?" Harry nodded.

"You need to get to sleep now, Harry," Greg noted as he stood up.

"Okay, good night Dad. Good night Mr. Snape."

"Good night, Harry," they answered in unison as they headed for the door.

"Wait, can I have a hug?" Harry questioned as he jumped off the bed and headed for his Dad.

Greg reached down and put his arms around the small boy. "Sleep tight, kiddo."

Harry reached toward Mr. Snape. "Will you hug me, too?" Severus smiled and knelt down to hug Harry as Greg grinned.

"Okay, off to bed," Severus said as he stood up. Then he gave Harry a gentle shove toward the bed.

"That went well," Greg said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, splendidly," Severus answered sardonically.


	12. The Wedding

It seemed like no time at all before the school year was over. Harry had mostly stayed out of trouble. The first few days after school ended, Harry stayed with Mrs. Sprout because Severus had in-service days to finish out the year. He was only a little worried about spending his summer vacation with Mr. Snape.

The first day that Severus didn't have to go in to work, he got up and made omelets. Harry was really enjoying his. His omelet was just the way he liked it. "Mr. Snape, this is really good. Thanks."

"You are very welcome, Harry. I'm glad you like it." Severus paused. "You know, Harry, you don't have to call me Mr. Snape all of the time."

Harry looked up. "What else would I call you?"

"You could call me by my name, Severus."

"That doesn't seem right, to me. It doesn't seem respectful enough."

Greg and Severus eyed each other across the table. "How about Uncle Severus, Harry? That's respectful and acknowledges that he is family," Greg suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll try it."

"Harry," Greg waited for Harry to look up. "Severus will be your other father soon. Maybe you could think of something related to that."

"Oh," Harry thought for a second, "like I call you Dad or Daddy and maybe I could call him Father or PaPa or something." Greg nodded. Harry looked over to Severus. "Mr. Snape, I've actually been thinking about this a little. Could I call you Da or is that too familiar?"

Severus smiled. "I like the sound of that. Da, yes, it seems perfect."

Harry grinned back. "Da, you make great omelets." Greg and Severus both chuckled as Harry dug back into his eggs. The family finished eating and Harry began to clear the table as Severus started loading the dishwasher. Greg stood up to get ready for work. Just as he started for the bedroom, Harry asked, "Dad, Da, when are you getting married?"

"Good question, Harry," laughed Severus.

"Yeah, kiddo, we just worked out the details last night. We'll be going to get our license tomorrow and then next weekend we'll go to Cape May and tie the knot."

"Do I get to come?"

"Of course," Severus and Greg answered in unison.

"We were hoping you would be part of the ceremony," added Greg.

"Really? What will I do?"

"It has something to do with sand. We're not sure exactly, but the officiant will explain it to you."

"What's an officiant?" questioned Harry.

"That's the person who is in charge of the wedding. She will lead the ceremony and then sign our license to prove that we're married."

"Oh."

"Harry?" said Greg gently.

Harry looked at his father, "Yes?"

"We have arranged for you to spend some time away from us while we're in Cape May."

"Who's going to take care of me?"

"Mrs. Sprout. She's coming down to be a witness at the ceremony and then she'll spend the rest of the day with you."

"Cool."

"Uh, Greg, don't we need two witnesses?" asked Severus.

"Our officiant is bringing the other one, unless you have somebody in mind."

"No, that sounds good."

The drive to Cape May took about three hours, and Harry was able to sleep through most of it. When they arrived they checked into their bed and breakfast and then headed to the boardwalk for a stroll. They were to meet with their officiant, Sybill Trelawney, that evening so they had most of the day to just enjoy the beach.

Harry wanted to go wading, but Greg and Severus insisted on lunch first. Afterward the three of them took off their shoes, rolled up their jeans, and walked along the edge of the water. It was easier for Greg to walk in the packed sand, and Harry enjoyed chasing the waves back and forth. After a bit, the men sat down on some beach chairs and watched Harry as he searched for seashells.

Their meeting with Ms. Trelawney was interesting. "She's a bit of a space cadet, isn't she?" whispered Greg as they climbed the stairs to their suite.

"Yes," answered Greg, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"Daddy," Harry said loudly, "Why was that lady so weird?" Greg hushed Harry as Severus fought back a grin.

The next morning the three men met Mrs. Sprout for breakfast. Then the four walked down to the beach where the ceremony was to take place. Their officiant was waiting for them with a man who looked to be at least 80 and had a long white beard. "Is that Santa Claus?" asked Harry.

"Of course not," answered Severus.

Ms. Trelawney greeted them. "Ah, I knew you would be here early. This is my friend, Albus." The four men greeted each other by shaking hands, but Albus kissed Mrs. Sprout's hand. Harry decided to ask his Dad about this later.

"Let us begin," announced the officiant. She arranged the wedding party under what she called an arch, but Harry thought it looked more like a K'nex house with a flat roof and no walls. It just had blue fabric draped over it. She had Greg and Severus face toward each other in the middle. Mrs. Sprout stood facing Greg and Albus stood facing Severus. Harry stood between the two witnesses, but a little closer to his Dad and Da.

Harry stood staring at the waves lapping at the sand as Ms. Trelawney welcomed them to the ceremony and talked about what a happy day it was and how important marriage was. Then she started the vows.

"Greg, what are your vows to Severus?"

"Severus, whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Life may test us, and time may try us, but if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad. I promise to call you when I'm going to be late.

"Severus?"

"Greg, whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Life may test us, and time may try us, but if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad. I promise to love your son as my own."

"Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you promise to accept the responsibility of being the son of Greg and Severus, and to encourage them, support them, and accept them?"

"I do."

"Harry, please get the sand jar." She nodded to a small table of to the side. Harry scrambled over and grabbed. It was just an old Mason jar. "Okay, now hold it up between your fathers."

Harry did so.

"Now, gentlemen, please pour your sand into the jar to represent the blending or your lives." Each man pulled out a tube of sand that he'd been carrying and began to pour. When their sand was almost gone, she stopped them and ask them to hold the jar together. "Harry, what did you find?"

Harry dug into his pocket for the three items he had chosen from his beachcombing trip. First he held up an old piece of shell. It had been smoothed out from years at sea and had black and white stripes. "This is for Daddy, because I'm not sure what it is, but I like it." He added it to the jar. The next was a small black shark's tooth. "This is for Da because I used to be afraid of him and he always wears black." The final item was a Cape May diamond. It was almost clear and shaped like a tiny egg. "This is me, because." Harry's mind flitted through all of the reasons he had considered: It's cute like me. It's not perfect. It's been worn down by its travels. I like it, but he finished with, "Well, it just is." All of the adults smiled.

"Greg and Severus, please pour the rest of your sand into the jar." They did so and Ms. Trelawney added a lid. "Hold onto this, Harry." Harry hugged the jar to himself. "Greg and Severus," she announced in her ethereal voice. "By the power vested in me by the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss." Greg and Severus kissed. Ms. Trelawney ended, "Witnesses and Harry, I present to you Greg and Severus." Albus and Mrs. Sprout and a few strangers who had gathered applauded. Greg and Severus kissed again.

When they finished, Greg took the jar from Harry and handed it to Mrs. Sprout, then each man grabbed one of Harry's hands and walked down toward the water where they had a group hug. Then Harry bent down and splashed the men with water. "Now you've asked for it, Harry!" laughed Greg as he leaned down and splashed his son. The witnesses stood on the beach smiling at the splash part which ended when Greg and Severus picked up Harry, swung him back and forth by his hands and feet, and tossed him in the water. Harry jumped up and attempted to shove his father's over. They gave in and plopped down at the edge of the water and enjoyed the sunset.

**AN:** I realize that this story was really kind of shallow with very little exciting plot, but I enjoyed writing it (and it took a long time because I had it finished before I started publishing it). I have another story that I'm working on. It is a response to Snapegirl's Moony and Sev's Child Challenge on Potions and Snitches. I appreciate the helpful feedback I received for this story and I'll try to use your constructive criticism to improve my writing.


End file.
